NaLu Love Fest 2017
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen! ¡Sean bienvenidos a NaLu Love Fest 2017! ¡Pasen y lean el arsenal de historias subidas de tono que les espera! ¡Es gratis! ¡Contiene demasiado Lemon y fantasías! ¡Leer bajo su propio riesgo! ¡Se los aseguro! ¡No se van arrepentir! #NaLuLoveFest2017
1. Introducción

**Hoy, Viernes 13 de Octubre del presente año; Yo AnZuZu Dragneel dare la siguiente información con suma importancia.**

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Welcome to NaLu Love Fest 2017!**

 **Es una gran felicidad estar aquí por primera vez y poder compartirles mis historias, tal vez subidas de tono, conmemorando una vez más a esta pareja tan linda de Fairy Tail; Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia.**

 **Los temas a tratar son los siguientes:**

 **Prompts:**

 **October 19th - October 25th**

 **1\. Lust- Lujuria**

 **2\. Stockings/Lingerie - Medias / Lencería**

 **3\. Hickeys - Chupeton**

 **4\. Sweets - Dulces**

 **5\. Chains- Cadenas**

 **6\. Dreams - Sueños**

 **7\. Games - Juegos**

 **Bonus Days:**

 **October 13th October 15th October 27th**

 **1\. Public - Público**

 **2\. Role Play - Juego de rol**

 **3\. Piercings - Piercings**

 **Aclaración: Estos son los temas que escogieron y a tratar en estos días.**

 **Aclaración: Las historias son de mi autoría.**

 **Algunas palabras que les dirigire a los lectores que están leyendo la introducción:**

 **¡Wow! ¡No puedo que está será la primera vez que participaré! Es algo raro que ahora me anime a participar sobre unos fics subidos de tono porque así es como piden para NaLu Love Fest.**

 **¡Estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa! ¡Volveré a escribir sobre Natsu y Lucy!**

 **No pude evitar emocionarme al ver los temas por primera vez. Aunque serán un poco subido de tonos, decidí que está vez participaría.**

 **Y al igual espero que les guste a ustedes y espero que de igual manera puedan participar, es divertido, emocionante y hermoso. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, realmente se agradecerá a todos los que dejan.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡No se arrepentirán!**

 **¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo!**

 **Sin decir más...**

 **¡Yo AnZuZu Dragneel, doy por inaugurado NaLu Love Fest 2017!**

 **It's showtime!**

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 13 de Octubre de 2017**


	2. Bonus 1: Public

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al primer bonus de esto que se llamará ¡NaLu Love Fest 2017! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas y carnales historias.**_

 _ **Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya! Se que les gustará y morirán de ternura**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencia: El capítulo tiene lo que coloquialmente se le conoce como Lemon. Así que porfavor leer bajo su propio riesgo.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Bonus 1: Public - Público**

* * *

Lucy miraba con enojo las cartas que había bajado. Ella estaba segura que tendría una muy buena mano, estaba segura que ganaría contra su novio, Natsu.

Pero...

¿En que momento Natsu fue inteligente y le ganó? Las avento a la mesa mientras escuchaba al chico festejar.

¿Lo peor de todo? Fue que ambos hicieron una apuesta un tanto vergonzosa.

 **-¡Es hora de cumplir mi querida Lucy! ¡No puedo esperar al día de mañana cariño!**

Ella soltó un suspiro frustrado. Nada iba a salir bien con esto. ¿O sí?

 **owowo**

 **-¿En serio esto es obligatorio?**

 **-Sólo es un reto Lucy**

Lucy sonrojada intentaba bajar un poco más el vestido que usaba a petición de su novio.

El primer de los tres retos; ir a cenar a algún buen restaurante. Todo iba bien hasta que escucho la petición, no se pondría sus bragas. Iba a reclamarle cuando le recordo que ella había perdido.

Se sentía incómoda y no paraba de removerse en su asiento. Natsu lo notó y bajo su mano para acariciar el suave y redondo trasero de Lucy.

 **-Espero que no hagas un ruido extraño Lucy** -Bajo su mano hasta las rodillas de ella y abrió sus piernas para escabullir su mano entre ellas **-Esto es parte de tu castigo cariño**

La sintió temblar cuando tocó su resbalosa y húmeda entrada.

El mesero había llegado y Natsu ordenaba su comida, Lucy estaba un poco nerviosa, cuando hablaba no podía dejar de temblar un poco la voz.

Natsu no se espero más y aventuró un dedo dentro de ella. Verla con las mejillas rojas, temblando de excitación y tratando de controlar los pequeños jadeos que salían de su hermosa boquita, aunque en realidad, quería hacer algo más con esa hermosa boquita.

Dos dedos se adentraron en ella. Lucy miraba a su alrededor, sentiría más vergüenza si ellos vieran por debajo del mantel, para su buena suerte, el mantel era demasiado largo. Un último jadeo salió de ella y pronto había llegado al tan ansiado orgasmo.

Natsu sacó sus dedos y meto sus dedos a su boca, saboreaba lo que si querida rubia había dejado en sus dedos. Para suerte de Lucy, la noche fue tranquila, sin quitar la exitacion de por medio.

 **owowo**

 **-¡Pero que hermosura!**

 **-¡Eres una linda conejita!**

 **-¡Quisiera a semejante coneja en mi cama!**

Lucy caminaba al lado de Natsu, con vergüenza, intentaba taparse del pequeño y revelador traje que le había obligado usar. Un traje de conejita, que con duras y penas le podía tapar.

Ese había sido el segundo reto de los tres. Agradecía que sólo faltaba uno y podía ser libre de lo vergonzoso que le hacía pasar Natsu.

Escuchar los comentarios desvergonzados de los hombres era asqueroso. Sin embargo, estaba segura, a su lado caminaba Natsu con su mochila con ropa. Sabía que con Natsu a su lado, ellos no querrán propasarse con ella. Antes si los mata su querido novio.

Cuando caminaban, podía sentir la mano de Natsu meterse a su traje y tocar su trasero. ¿Será que le gustaba tanto su trasero? Lucy no podía imaginarse lo loco que lo traía.

Ver a Lucy un poco expuesta, era un tanto excitante, se veía inocente, aunque ella siendo inocente, no lo creía cuando ambos iban a la cama.

Pronto, su entrepierna empezaba a doler, ver los hermosos y sabrosos pechos de ella apenas y siendo tapados, lo encendía de una manera que tuvo que llevarla en algún callejón cercano y besarla con desesperación.

Sentir la lengua de ella junto con la suya, no pudo evitar subir sus manos y jalar el traje dejando sus pechos expuestos. Sin dudar, los tomo con rudeza y los amoldo a su antojo.

Escucharla gemir y ver que nadie intentará espiarlos, le hacía subir la adrenalina al máximo. Lucy había bajado sus manos a su pantalón, pronto los desabrocho y sus pantalones cayeron al igual que sus boxer.

Con mucha ansia, Lucy tomo su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo. Tal vez no era parte del plan pero no tenía nada de malo con que ella también jugará un poco con él. Aunque deseará que se metiera en otro lugar.

 **-Natsu...** -Gimoteo su querida rubia mientras abría un poco más las piernas y metía una de las manos de Natsu a su centro, este sin dudarlo, metió dos dedos en ella.

 **-Hoy no cariño, sólo espera...** -Hablo con desesperación.

Quería hacerla suya, quería hacerlo salvaje como cada noche pero debía aguantar al próximo reto, sin duda sería mejor que estos dos. Natsu, bajo sus labios y tomo entre ellos sus pechos, besaba con cariño y de vez en cuando los mordia con mimo.

Lucy empezaba a gritar más alto al igual que él. Sentía que explotaria, ser acariciado de esa manera, como sólo Lucy sabía hacer, era lo mejor. Sentir como subía y bajaba su mano, como con sus pulgares se detenía en su punta y con su fuido empaparse y seguir con la marcha. Era imposible contenerse y más cuando el había metido dos dedos en ella, sabía que ella pronto llegaría al orgasmo, aunque era claro que el no se quedaría atrás.

 **-¡Natsu!**

 **-¡Lucy!**

Ambos gritaron al sentir que habían llegado a su límite. Natsu descargo todo en la mano de Lucy mientras que ella había sentido como mordia más sus pechos. Cuando ambos se separaron, vio la escena más sensual. A Lucy tomar su escencia. Sin duda lo volvió a encender.

 **-Creo que es mejor que me cambié, rompiste las medias y no puedo salir con los pechos por fuera** -Hablo Lucy mientras pedía la mochila a su novio.

 **-Aunque sabes, no me importaría que vieran lo afortunado que soy al tenerte**

Lucy sólo se sonrojo y le quito la mochila furiosa, Natsu sólo reía, era una broma. Era un pervertido exhibicionista pero tampoco dejaría que su pequeña rubia fuera vista por miles de hombres pervertidos.

Primero muerto para dejarles ver lo que el siempre ve cuando ella lo espera en la cama, desnuda y dispuesta.

 **owowo**

El tercer y último reto, fue un poco mejor de que lo había esperado Lucy o eso queria pensar.

Natsu le había pedido que fuera a su apartamento, ambos subirían al techo y verían las estrellas. Ella pensó que sólo harían eso pero nadie podía controlar las ganas de querer más que sólo ver las estrellas.

Aunque ella estaba dispuesta, cuando Natsu la tocaba y besaba, mandaba su mente muy lejos de este mundo. Besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus piernas como sus grandes pechos sin pudor.

Cuando Natsu queria encenderla, le decia cosas ardosas al oido, cosas que quería hacer con ella. Y Lucy no podía controlar su cuerpo cuando le contaba las fantasías que tenía Natsu. Podía ser un pervertido él pero no negaba que todo eso lo ansiaba.

Pronto, la ropa voló, los gemidos fueron subiendo de nivel y las manos de cada uno no estaban quietas.

Sabían que podían ser descubiertos en pleno acto carnal pero era esa misma adrenalina de ser descubiertos, que su excitación aumentaba.

 **-Natsu~** -Lucy canturreaba mientras meneaba sus caderas con sensualidad en su rostro, como una gata en celo. Al fin en su poder, o mejor dicho, entre sus pechos, tenía el miembro de él. Lo disfrutaba como si de una paleta se tratará, todo de el era magnífico. **-Por favor~**

Su trabajado cuerpo, sus hermosos ojos y su raro pero bien cabello color rosa. Y lo que siempre la dejaba satisfecha, grueso y largo con un hermoso color un poco rosado en la punta, se le hacía agua la boca. Simplemente era hermoso todo él.

 **-Tranquila mi Luce, pronto sólo te pondré contra ese barandal y verán lo zorra que eres cuando te poseo** -Mientras que Natsu, tomaba con libertad lo que ella le permitía de su húmeda entrada. Ver como temblaba cuando su lengua la recorría, cuando sus dedos se adentraban por alguno de sus dos agujeros aunque más en el principal, era hermosa. Verla contonear sus caderas, era imposible no resistirse a darle unas cuántas nalgadas. **-Verán tus pechos saltar de orgullo y verán como me meto entre tus piernas mientras te retuerces del placer al sentirme dentro de ti**

Aunque fuera una manera un poco sucia de hablar, a Lucy de igual manera le gustaba y esperaba con ilusión aquellas fantasías.

Poco después, ya la tenía entre su cuerpo y el barandal, como había prometido. Se hundía con fuerza en ella mientras tomaba con su boca los hermosos pechos que brincaban junto con sus estocadas.

 **-¡Oh Lucy! Si sigues gritando, los vecinos vendrán y se quejarán porque dejamos traumados a los niños** -Se hundía sin pudor dentro de ella.

 **-¡Como si eso te importará!** -Lucy ya no sabía que pensar, Natsu en su interior era lo mejor. Sentía que llegaba muy adentro de ella y que en cualquier momento la iba a romper. **-¡Vamos cariño! ¡Quiero más! ¡Quiero que me des duró!**

Y así lo hizo Natsu, obedeció y no fue suave con ella, sabía que no podía ser así con ella. Sus estocadas y sus manos no se alejaban de su cuerpo.

La noche para ellos fue así. Besarse con las lenguas por fuera y un pequeño hilo de saliva colgando entre ellos, darle la vuelta y penetrarla después de unas nalgadas, sabía que eso ponía al cien a Lucy, la veía alzar su hermoso trasero y moverlo mientras se sostenía por el barandal. Tomarla sin pudor, gritar sin vergüenza y vaciar todo lo que tenía en el interior cálido de Lucy.

No sabían hasta cuando su fiebre carnal se calmó, sólo Lucy lo supo cuando abrió los ojos y le empezaba a doler el cuerpo. Su centro estaba pegajoso de tanta esencia que Natsu se encargó de dejarle.

A su lado, podía sentir como Natsu la abrazaba entre sueños y enredaba sus piernas con las de ella. Lucy podía sentir en su trasero, el miembro un poco despierto de Natsu. Sin duda, quería tener un poco más de acción pero se moría de vergüenza al "casi" ordeñar a Natsu.

Lucy sonrió con amor y volvió a esconderse entre sus brazos tratando de dormir.

 **owowo**

Fue entonces que Lucy pensó que no fue para nada malo haber perdido aquella apuesta. Esos tres retos habían sido... Excitantes y morbosos tal vez en algún momento ella a vengaria de Natsu y lo haría pasar algo así.

Sentir la adrenalina de ser descubiertos era lo que elevaba las ganas de volver a repetirlo, más a Natsu.

Sin duda, eso sería para el próximo reto...

Si es que Lucy se dejaba ganar...

* * *

 _ **¡Y este es el fin del primer bonus!**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Bueno, con uno que otro nerviosismo, es la primera vez que participó y que escribo un poco de más de lo normal de esta categoría tan ardiente.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Vienes 13 de Octubre de 2017**_


	3. Bonus 2: Role Play

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al segundo bonus de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Love Fest 2017! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas, carnales y fantasiosas historias.**_

 _ **Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencia: El capítulo tiene lo que coloquialmente se le conoce como Lemon. Así que porfavor leer bajo su propio riesgo.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Bonus 2: Role Play - Juego de rol**

* * *

¿Su nombre? Natsu Dragion o también conocido como Edo-Natsu o ¿Un completo sumiso? El hecho es de que se encontraba frustrado y golpeaba el volante de su preciado auto. ¿Porque?

Su problema tenía nombre y apellido. Lucy Ashley era el problema. Tenían ya unos dos años de relación, es feliz con ella, eso nunca lo negaría pero cuando pasaban a la cama, no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso y sentía que no la satisfacía en sus actos sexuales.

Eran diferentes, un miedoso y un poco vergonzoso y ella una fiera en ese ámbito. Estaba frutrado, ella le prendida de una manera especial, su sensualidad y su rudeza le hacía hacer sumiso. Pero estaba harto de ser el sumiso que todos conocían.

Era hora que Lucy Ashley conociera el dominante que podía ser. Era hora de tomar el papel que le pertenecía y que mejor que esa noche, le demostraría ese lado de él.

 _ **#NaLuLoveFest2017**_

Lucy Ashley o Edo-Lucy, esperaba impaciente al lugar acordado con Edo-Natsu. Llevaba unos veinte minutos esperando hasta que vio a lo lejos como el preciado carro aparecía por su vista.

 **-¡Ya era hora!**

Enojada, espero hasta que aparcara el auto y ella pudiera abrir la puerta. Cuando subió, se dio cuenta de lo serio que se veía. Iba a preguntar hasta que sintió como aceleraba y manejaba sin duda a su destino.

El transcurso fue silencioso, Edo-Lucy lo miraba, trataba de adivinar lo que el estaba pensando. Sin embargo, cuando estaban arriba del auto, era imposible saber, era como si tuviera doble personalidad pero sabía que ahí, el agarraba más confianza.

 **-Tranquila Lucy, sólo quiero ir a un lugar más tranquilo**

Fue lo único que le dijo. El tiempo pasó hasta que vio como bajaba la velocidad y se estacionaba. Edo-Lucy quería bajar pero veía que los seguros del auto seguían arriba.

 **-Hey genio, quiero bajar...**

 **-No lo harás Lucy, prefiero que estés montada en mis piernas a que bajes del auto y pierda tu hermoso trasero de vista**

Edo-Lucy por poco y se atragantaba. ¿Era correcto lo que había escuchado? Sus miradas chocaron, Jade contra Chocolate, sin embargo, la mirada tan seria de Edo-Natsu le hizo callarse. ¿Desde cuando el mandaba de esa manera?

 **-Aunque ahora que dices, quiero que te pases a los asientos traseros**

 **-¿Y como porque?** -Respondió a la defensiva.

 **-Porque yo te ordeno**

Edo-Lucy iba a reclamar pero no iba a tener sentido cuando estaba dentro del auto. Sin dudar empezó a moverse a los asientos de atrás pero fue detenida por Edo-Natsu. Había tocado su trasero y le había dado unas cuantas nalgadas.

De su boca había salido un gemido cuando sintió como Edo-Natsu había empezado a manosearla y besar su trasero. ¡Perfecto momento en el que decidió ponerse un short diminuto!

Empezó a menear sus caderas al sentir como había bajado su short junto con su ropa interior. ¿Porque se sentía nerviosa?

 **-Ahora yo seré quien domine en el sexo querida**

 **-¿Que...?**

No pudo hablar al sentir la lengua de Edo-Natsu en su entrada. Sentir como su lengua la recorría, como sus dedos abrían paso por ella y como tomaba todo lo que el quería. ¿Ahora el quería ser el dominante? Se sorprendió ante los pensamientos que tenía y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

 **-Natsu~** -Un gemido salió de ella. Nunca se había escuchado de esa manera, tan ofrecida para que Edo-Natsu se metiera entre sus piernas. Lo necesitaba con urgencia, con sólo sentir como Edo-Natsu tomaba el control de su cuerpo y del sexo, era algo diferente.

 **-Espera Lucy, que esto a penas va empezando**

Edo-Lucy respiró con irregularidad cuando la soltó y le dio unas cuantas nalgadas antes de dejarle llegar a los asientos traseros. Con su cara caliente, sintió como Edo-Natsu abría sus piernas y la miraba con morbo. Su interior empezó a calentarse con sólo su mirada, empezaba a temblar, de alguna manera ansiaba escuchar lo que le esperaba.

 **-Quiero que te toques ¡Ahora!** -Ordenó. **-Y me dirás antes de que te corras para poder meterme entre tus piernas**

Edo-Lucy sin dudarlo, metió uno de sus dedos a su boca y ante la mirada penetrante de él. Metió su dedo en su entrada. Se sentía tan resbaloso en su interior. Sin dudar se quito las últimas prendas, su blusa y su sostén, tenía la necesidad de tocarse mientras la veían. Un segundo dedo de ella entro, pequeños saltos empezaba a dar y jadeos salieron de su garganta.

Escuchar ese hablar de Natsu, casi de una manera sucio, la había prendido.

No supo en que momento Edo-Natsu ya había bajado sus pantalones y había empezado a subir y bajar su mano por su, ya erecto, miembro. Edo-Lucy se le hizo agua la boca al verlo tan duro y dispuesto para ella. Decidió abrir más sus piernas y meter un tercer dedo en su entrada, empezaba a sentirse una ofrecida pero ante la imagen erótica y dominante de Edo-Natsu, subiendo y bajando su mano por su miembro, ver como con su pulgar se tocaba la punta y volvía el juego previo, poco le importó.

 **-Te necesito Natsu~** -Con su otra mano seguía acariciando y estirarse los pechos, lo necesitaba con urgencia entre sus piernas. Lo ansiaba como siempre que tenían este tipo de encuentros. Con maestría Edo-Natsu paso a los asientos traseros, ya sin su camisa, y tomo sus labios.

Sin detener a Edo-Lucy, dejo que ella siguiera metiendo sus dedos en ella mientras el metia a su boca sus pechos, pedían con urgencia ser besados y tocados por él. Poco después sintió como Edo-Natsu sacaba sus propios dedos de ella y los dirigio a su miembro duro.

Entendió el mensaje al sentir como dos dedos de él la invadian. Era tan caliente y morboso el ambiente, sentir la lengua de Edo-Natsu acariciar la suya, la imagen dominante de él empezaba a exitarla más. Con su mano libre tocaba el bien trabajado pecho de él, no podía tener sus manos tranquilas cuando veía su tabla para lavar.

 **-¡Natsu!** -Fue la señal de que ella llegaría a su tan ansiado orgasmo. Ambos se detuvieron, sabría que era lo que vendría.

Tomó a Edo-Lucy y la puso de espaldas a él, así la sentó en sus piernas. Ella soltó pequeños gemidos al restregar su trasero contra el miembro de Edo-Natsu. Con cuidado, se levantó, tomo el miembro de Edo-Natsu y guió su punta a su entrada.

Sentía como se abría paso entre ella. Cuando sintió que estaba hasta el fondo, abrió las piernas y se acomodó para que Edo-Natsu pudiera tomar sus piernas y guiarla, ella empezó a dar pequeños saltos.

 **-¡Lucy! Eres endemoniadamente sensual...**

 **-¡Más Natsu! ¡Quiero que entres más!**

Sin la necesidad de que él siguiera tomando sus piernas, sus piernas estaban abiertas a él. Con una de sus manos, la acerco a su centro y empezó acariciarla mientras que con la otra tocaba sus pechos sin pudor.

Edo-Lucy sentía que no podía soportar más, el hombre debajo de ella era diferente y jodidamente dominante, sentía que la rompería en dos.

 **-¡Natsu ya casi!** -Chillo al sentir su orgasmo demasiado cerca. **-¡Porfavor Natsu!**

 **-¿Que es lo que quieres mi querida Lucy?**

 **-¡Que llegues a lo más profundo de mí!**

Edo-Natsu sentía que explotaria. Nunca había tenido sexo de esa manera. Seguía penetrandola hasta que sintió como ambos habían llegado a su límite. Pronto, se había corrido dentro de ella mientras, lo recibía gustosa con un chillido.

Su acto había terminado, Edo-Lucy sentía como el miembro un poco flacido de Edo-Natsu salía de ella al igual que su semilla. Tratando de regular su respiración y con las piernas temblorosas, se dio la vuelta.

Con sus piernas lo rodeó y se acomodó en su pecho, sentía el alocado corazón de Edo-Natsu. Cerró los ojos al sentir como era abrazada y acariciaba con cariño sus caderas.

 **-¿Estas bien?** -Edo-Lucy pudo sentir en sus palabras la preocupación del hombre debajo de ella. Por lo que al alzar el rostro, miro sus ojos tan brillantes.

 **-Ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida** -Hablo con una risita mientras ella le besaba el cuello.

 **-Me alegro, así podré satisfacerte más** -Edo-Natsu empezó el recorrido de sus manos por el cuerpo de la mujer que aún se encontraba arriba de ella.

 **-¿Pero que dices? Siempre me has satisfacido, sentirte dentro mio y como llegabas tan al fondo es lo que tu causas en mi pero...** -Edo-Lucy volvió a levantar sus caderas y en sus manos tomo su miembro, sentía como con una simple caricia, ya estaba despierto **-Pero no puedo evitar mojarme al ver que mi inocente Natsu se volvió un dominante**

 **-¿Y eso está mal?** -Edo-Natsu hablo con voz profunda, una voz que no conocía de él.

 **-Claro que no, para mi es excelente que tomaras el control porque...** -Tomó su tiempo para volver a meterlo a su interior, cuando bajó por él, escucho como el sacaba un gruñido más grueso **-Me gusta verte mandar, como el fuego sale de tus ojos y sentir como entras y sales de mi con salvajismo**

Ambos acercaron sus rostros y empezaron a besarse y acariciarse con el ritmo de las caderas de Edo-Lucy.

 **-Entonces creo que seguiré dominando cariño** -Hablo Edo-Natsu al separar sus labios y guiarla con sus manos en su traseo en su faena de subir y bajar por él **-Me encanta que estés tan dispuesta con tus piernas abiertas y tocandote sólo para mí, no sabes como quisiera esperarte así cada vez que subes a mi carro o hasta en nuestro cuarto**

Edo-Lucy no podía soportar hablar, cada que había la boca, gemidos y jadeos salían de ella. Le pedía más y Edo-Natsu le daba lo que quería.

Y así habían pasado su noche, con Edo-Natsu siendo el dominante y quien ordenaba a una sumisa Edo-Lucy.

 _ **#NaLuLoveFest2017**_

Sin duda, esa noche cambio algo en Edo-Lucy. Cada que ella subía a su carro, no esperaba por bajar su pantaloncillo al igual que su ropa interior y acariciarse mientras el manejaba a su destino, a aquel lugar donde podían hacer desbordar su pasión.

En el gremio, mientras ellos estaban escondidos en la biblioteca improvisada, disfrutaban del cuerpo del otro, era tanta la necesidad de sentirse y de la adrenalina de ser descubiertos que las manos del otro no paraban.

Incluso cuando estaban en su casa, Edo-Lucy lo esparaba en su cuarto, desnuda, con la piernas abiertas y dispuesta a que él la tomará y penetrara como si ambos dependieran de ello.

Edo-Natsu habia cambiado, ya no se mostraba tímido, al menos ya no con ella, y disfrutaba de su recién y nuevo estado dominante y de lo sumisa que podría llegar a ser Edo-Lucy.

Sin duda, los papeles había cambiado y de igual manera disfrutaban más de sus encuentros.

* * *

 _ **¡Y este es el fin del segundo bonus!**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Bueno, con uno que otro nerviosismo, es la primera vez que participó y que escribo un poco de más de lo normal de esta categoría tan ardiente.**_

 _ **Responderé con mucha alegría los comentarios que me dejan:**_

 _ **Killer RKO: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y espero poner todo mi compromiso a subir a tiempo las historias en las fechas marcadas. Aún si las subo antes de media noche, estar a bien. ¡No te pierdas lo que sigue! ¡Será mucho mas enocionante!**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Domingo 15 de Octubre de 2017**_


	4. Day 1: Lust

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al primer día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Love Fest 2017! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas, carnales y fantasiosas historias.**_

 _ **Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencia: El capítulo tiene lo que coloquialmente se le conoce como Lemon. Así que porfavor leer bajo su propio riesgo.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 1: Lust- Lujuria**

* * *

 _Era imposible negar lo que mi cuerpo caliente pedía. Era imposible dejar de ver aquel hombre tan sensual como algo "normal". Sus hermosos ojos Jade, su cabello de color rosa alborotado y de seguro que debajo de aquella ropa su cuerpo era la de un Adonis esculpido por los mismos Dioses._

 _Un hombre que desprende sensualidad, a ese hombre yo lo dejaría entrar entre mis piernas para sentirlo con plenitud y disfrutar de la pasión que desborda. Besar sus carnosos labios, dejar que su lengua y la mía se enreden como nuestro mismo cuerpo hace, besar su cuerpo y tocarlo sin pudor alguno._

 _Sentir como entra y sale de mi cuerpo mientras besa y muerde mis pechos. Disfrutar como su boca se da un festín en mi entrada, sentir como en mi boca es desarmado por completo mientras con mi lengua recorro su miembro y disfrutó de lo que salga de él, no que toda mujer quisiera de él._

 _Permitirle que deje su esencia en mi interior. Volver a empezar con nuestra faena, de tomar el cuerpo del otro, una y otra y otra vez. Y gritar su nombre mientras tome de mi cuerpo lo que quiera._

 _Natsu..._

Era imposible que Lucy dejará esos pensamientos a un lado. Todo había empezado cuando había llegado un nuevo maestro a la escuela donde estudia. La primera vez que lo vio, su mente voló a algún lugar del lejano universo.

Con suerte, era el maestro que le daría clases de Literatura, su materia favorita y era más ahora que ese hombre estaba ahí. Sin duda, su sonrisa, la forma en la que se expresa y en la que mira, la cautivó.

Tal vez no quería algo sentimental con él pero si quisiera tener y disfrutar de un buen polvo, disfrutar que aquel hombre entrará en sus piernas. Por más que se reforzará, sus ojos no podían separarse de él, se tenía que morder los labios cuando sus ojos la miraban. Y su centro estaba más que mojado cuando hablaba. El único problema, era que el maestro sólo la veía como una buena alumna, tímida y callada.

Sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer para liberarse de toda esa tensión, era escribir hasta atrás de su libreta las fantasías que tenía con él. Pero para su desgracia, sólo la encendía cada vez más.

Había investigado un poco lo que su cuerpo necesitaba y en más de una ocasión se había encontrado con la palabra lujuria.

Con detenimiento la investigaba y sabía que la Lujuria era el apetito desordenado del goce sexual y en el marco de lamoral sexual, es eldeseo sexualdesordenado e incontrolable.

Era lo que sentía cuando veía a su lindo maestro. Sentía un gran deseo sexual por él, sentía tantas ganas de tenerlo y satisfacerse.

Sólo esperaba que algún día pudiera sarisfacerse y al fin tener a su lindo maestro solo para ella en algún momento.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

 **-Señorita Heartfilia ¿Podría esperarme después de clases? Tengo que hablar con usted de algo importante**

Lucy, al escuchar a su lindo maestro nombrarla antes de salir del salón a su siguiente clase, sólo asintió silenciosa ante las burlas de sus compañeros. Escuchaba a lo lejos lo que decían de ella y la mayoría de comentarios era que estaba metida en problemas.

Lucy sólo suspiro nerviosa, sus mejillas se calentaron y movió sus piernas un poco nerviosa. Ese día había querido vestirse con una pequeña falda y una blusa un poco transparente. Quería llamar la atención de su lindo profesor pero esa no era la manera en que lo quería.

Cuando acabaron las clases, Lucy salió del salón, iba a llegar a la enfermería cuando vio a su lindo maestro caminar a su dirección.

 **-Creí que se había ido señorita Heartfilia** -Sonrió con aquella sonrisa que la volvía loca.

 **-Lo siento maestro, sólo terminaba unas tareas para mañana** -Intento cambiar de tema pero al ver a su lindo profesor sin aquel saco, con las mangas de la camisa arriba y el cuello abierto, se le hizo agua la boca **-¿De que quería hablar conmigo?**

Lucy sintió la mirada de su profesor recorrer su cuerpo con aquellos lindos ojos, lo vio tragar duro y acerco su mano al brazo de ella. Veía el sudor que bajaba de su frente. ¿Acaso se sentía enfermo?

 **-Vamos adentro, no hay nadie así nadie vendrá a molestarnos**

Sin que Lucy pudiera hablar, fue arrastrada a la enfermería, escucho que cerró la puerta con seguro y la arrincono entre la pared y su cuerpo.

 **-¿Sucede algo profesor?** -Hablo Lucy con nerviosismo, oler de cerca la masculina colonia de su querido profesor, era exquisito.

 **-¿Porque hoy decidiste traer una blusa que apenas y te tapa los pechos? Y lo peor de todo, le dejas ver a todos tus compañeros como vienes vestida** -Sintió una de sus grandes manos desabrochar botón por botón, con mucho cuidado, mostrando así su sostén de color rosa **-¿Porque traes una falda que apenas y te tapa el trasero?** -Sintió la otra mano de Natsu levantando su falda, tocando y apretando su trasero.

 **-Profesor yo...** -Rayos, no podía aguantar que su profesor la tocará de esa manera, sentía que le fallaban las piernas.

 **-Dime Natsu** -Ordenó **-¿Me va a responder señorita Heartfilia? ¿A quien estaba tentando?**

Lucy tragó duró al sentir como había tomado uno de sus pechos y empezaba a masajearlo.

 **-A usted...** -Respondió débilmente. **-Por favor dígame Lucy...** -Miraba con atención los carnosos y apetitosos labios de él.

 **-Pues creo que lo está logrando** -Lucy alzó su mirada hasta que vio la mirada brillante de él **-No sabe cuanto tuve que aguantar en tomarla en el salón y darle duro contra el escritorio** -Natsu tomo su mentón y lo alzó, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro **-No me pida que me detenga cuando viene vestida así y mucho menos cuando he leído todo lo que escribe sobre nosotros en sus cuadernos**

Lucy brinco un poco sorprendida. ¿Sin querer había leído lo que estaba en su cuaderno? Natsu vio en su mirada lo que ella pensaba.

 **-Si Luce...** -Hablo arrastrando la "e" **-Por curiosidad he leído lo que escribes en tus cuadernos y créeme que estoy de acuerdo contigo con las fantasías que tienes** -Acerco sus labios y empezo a rosarlos con toda la calma **-¿Y si mejor damos rienda suelta a la lujuria y nos olvidamos del mundo por un minuto?**

Lo único con lo que Lucy pudo cerrar aquel trato, fue estampar sus labios con los de él de forma desesperada. Sentía que su cuerpo no resistiria más si no lo tenía.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

Sus labios y sus manos tocaban cada parte, besaban en terreno prohibido. Ambos se dejaban llevar al deseo que cada uno sentía por el otro. La ropa en ellos desapareció de un momento a otro, ambos se recorrían con la mirada el cuerpo del otro. Era imposible separar su vista del otro.

No podían negar las sensaciones que ambos se provocaban, sea calentura, sea polvo o sea lujuria, no podían pensar con claridad cuando ambos querían tomarse de esa manera.

Lucy pudo sentir sus grandes manos tocarla, besaba sus labios, sus pechos y su vientre. Apenas y podía respirar con regularidad, el hombre que la hacia sentir eso, no la dejaba. Y aunque quería controlar los gemidos tan altos que salían de su garganta, ese hombre no le dejaba callar.

Con cada beso entre sus piernas y con cada toque, toda la derretia.

 **-Vamos Luce** -Besaba con faena sus pechos y tocaba sus muslos sin pudor **-Deja que escuché todo lo que sale de esa boquita**

 **-¿Seguro que nadie nos escuchara?** -Pregunto con nerviosismo al sentir como dos dedos habían entrado en ella.

 **-Sólo yo te escucharé** -Eso provocó que la chica gritara más.

Lucy como pudo y con su cuerpo tembloroso, se levantó y puso a su querido profesor bajo ella. Empezaba a restregarse más contra él, era una urgencia, lo necesitaba pero así como él se había tomado su tiempo de disfrutarla, ella también saborearia cada parte de él.

Y así bajaba sus labios, tocaba y besaba todo lo que encontraba. Era tan fuerte el deseo que ambos cargaban, el juego previo ya estaba a punto de acabar y al fin empezarían con lo que vendría.

Sin poder aguantar a su dulce y linda estudiante saborearlo como una paleta. Volvió a darle la vuelta y al fin cumplir con las fantasías que ella tenía. Con una mirada, se adentro a su cuerpo, se sentia tan jodidamente bien estar ahi que no pudo resistir y empezar aquel acto.

Sus caderas se movían, se metía entre sus piernas y sentía la agradable sensación de lo correcto. Sentir como ella lo envolvía con sus piernas, como sus pequeñas y delgadas manos le rasguñaba la espalda.

Era imposible negarse a la entrega de ella.

No iba a mentir, primeramente se sorprendió al leer aquellas historias de la chica con él. Siempre la veía como una estudiante linda e inocente pero que ella pensará de esa manera, algo muy dentro de él, hizo cambiar todo.

Cada que ella dejaba su cuaderno, leía las fantasías, leía la lujuria escrita en aquellas hojas, era imposible no empezar a tener las mismas fantasías. Cada que miraba sus brillantes ojos, sus hermosas y sedosas piernas, y sus hermosos y grandes pechos, tenía que soportar el dolor en su entrepierna.

Y ahora que mejor que tenía el cuerpo de aquella mujer enredado con el suyo y haciendola suya en todo lugar posible.

Ambos ya no sabían desde cuando habían salido de la cama y estaban en la mesa de la enfermería, no sabían cuando había empezado a moverse y necesitarse con más faena.

Simplemente la sensación de estar en aquellas condiciones era algo muy bueno. El deseo sexual que tenían era tan grande entre ellos pero aquella mujer hizo que todo valiera la pena, aquella mujer era el significado de la sensualidad y lujuria misma.

Quería tomarla entre la pared, el piso y varias posiciones que estaba seguro que ambos disfrutarian pero este era sólo el inicio. ¿De que? Bueno luego lo descubriría.

Después de un rato y un poco agotados y exprimidos. Decidieron dejar aquel lugar un poco arreglado y tratando de limpiar aquel desastre que habían hecho. Salieron con una sonrisa y con una conversación como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Empezaron a caminar por las calles, la tarde estaba cayendo y el sobre todas las cosas era un caballero, no dejaría que llegará sola a casa a esas horas y mucho menos cuando desprendía el olor del sexo. Aunque siendo sinceros, quería seguir disfrutando de ella.

 **-¿Te esperaré mañana señorita Heartfilia?** -Pregunto con entusiasmo al dejarla fuera de su casa.

 **-Bueno, si para mañana no me duelen las piernas iré** -Le pregunto con lujuria. **-Por favor dígame Lucy, estamos fuera de la escuela y dejemos fuera todo formalismo**

 **-Está bien** -Le sonríe, Lucy tuvo que morderse los labios, era jodidamente sensual con aquella sonrisa **-Esperaré verte mañana Lucy, descansa** -Iba a darse la vuelta cuando sintió un par de brazos rodear su brazo y sentir como aplastaba sus pechos a su brazo.

 **-Sabes, yo vivo sola y será muy solitario no invitarte a cenar Natsu** -Arrastró su nombre con sensualidad, casi como un ronroneo erótico **-No se si tengas planes pero si tu quieres...**

Ambos se miraron, sabían que lo que habían dejado pendiente en la enfermería no había terminado. Sin que nadie sospechara, ambos se adentraron a aquella pequeña casa. Entre besos, toqueteos y empujones, empezaría el segundo ataque.

Aún la noche era joven y para ambos mejor.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

Después de aquel día Lucy se sentía como una completa ninfómana, disfrutaba del sexo con su querido maestro, seguía ansiando tenerlo entre sus piernas, seguía saboreando y quería ser tomada casi en todo lugar. Y sabía que con la mirada tan ardiente que él le daba, opinaba lo mismo.

Ambos se miraban, se recorrían con la mirada y ambos ya estaban de calenturientos. Siempre se quedaba después de clase a petición de su querido maestro, la tomaba entre el escritorio y junto a la ventana del salón.

Cuando era el receso, ambos se escondían en el techo, en los baños o en el cuarto donde guardaban las escobas. Era imposible controlar sus manos, controlar los deseos carnales que tenían por el otro. Cuando veía hablar a su lindo maestro le encantaba mirarlo y cuando hablaba sobre la lujuria de entre los temas que hablaba, era imposible no mirarse y despegar sus lindos ojos con esa sonrisa que la volvía loca.

Sus encuentros eran calientes y lujuriosos. Sólo seguirían disfrutando del otro, sólo dejarían que la lujuria los llevará a otro lugar.

* * *

 _ **¡Y este es el fin del primer día!**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Bueno, con uno que otro nerviosismo, es la primera vez que participó y que escribo un poco de más de lo normal de esta categoría tan ardiente.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Jueves 19 de Octubre de 2017**_


	5. Day 2: Stockings-Lingerie

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al segundo día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Love Fest 2017! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas, carnales y fantasiosas historias.**_

 _ **Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencia: El capítulo tiene lo que coloquialmente se le conoce como Lemon. Así que porfavor leer bajo su propio riesgo.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 2: Stockings/Lingerie - Medias / Lencería**

* * *

Natsu estaba un poco desesperado, desde hace rato había llegado al gremio con el pensamiento que su querida maga estelar, si querida llevaban ya un año de relación, ya estuviera en el gremio esperándolo con una buena o aburrida misión que al final tendría una jugosa recompensa pero...

¡Ella no había llegado! No era un celoso, no el señor celoso lo negaba si no golpeaba a diestra y sientra si alguien hablaba y si alguien era capaz de salir vivo, si no que se preocupaba de que ella no llegará.

Sabía que la chica era fuerte y podría patear el trasero de muchos, como lo ha hecho muchas veces con él pero si estaba un poco nervioso de que ella no estaba ¿Y si algo malo le paso?

 **-Tal vez se quedó hasta tarde leyendo un libro, otra vez** -Jugaba con el tenedor en su plato y apenas había probado bocado alguno. Dio otro pequeño mordisco y empezó a comer lo que había en su plato.

Cuando termino, lo dejó a un lado.

 **-¿Natsu?** -Hablo Mirajane frente a él. **-¿No estabas con Lucy?**

 **-¿Cómo estar con ella si no ha llegado al gremio?** -Cuestionó.

 **-No, la vi corriendo dirección a tu casa** -Lo miro pensativa **-Cuando le pregunté, me dijo que te quería dar una sorpresa en tu casa y se fue tan rápido que no me dejó preguntarle más**

 **-¿Segura?** -Natsu se puso a pensar, era para que la hubiera encontrado en su camino al gremio y eso que se había parado frente al edificio donde vivía, pero decidió que era mejor encontrarla en el gremio, para su mamá suerte, no lograba recordar su imagen o tan siquiera su aroma **-Probablemente se perdió, sabes que aún le cuesta un poco llegar a mi casa, la última vez casi llega a otro pueblo** -Suspiro ante el recuerdo y se levantó. Antes de que se alejara más, sintió como era detenido.

 **-Sólo cuidala y no te atrevas a ser rudo con ella** -Le guiño el ojo y lo dejó ir.

Natsu confundido camino a la salida del gremio. En su caminata seguía pensando en las palabras de Mira.

 **-¿A que se habrá referido?**

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

Natsu llegó a su casa, un aroma en particular le había llegado, ese dulce y empalagoso aroma no era de otro más que de Lucy.

Desde que la había conocido, era su aroma favorito, no sabría como describirlo, era algo dulce pero como pasaba más tiempo con ella, su aroma se había pegado al de ella.

Pero ese era otro tema, Natsu al entrar, estaba todo oscuro. Las cortinas abajo y las luces apagas, si es que se encontraba Lucy, las luces deberían estar encendidas pero nada, sabía que ahí estaba ella, por su aroma lo sabía.

 **-¿Lucy?** -Hablo por fin.

Sin respuesta alguna, decidió prender las luces. Al hacerlo, volteó al frente, donde se encontró a su querida Lucy sentada de una manera muy sensual, con las piernas cruzadas.

 **-¡Lucy!** -Grito sonrojado. **-¿Que haces?** -No pudo evitar que su voz saliera un poco temblorosa.

Un poco nervioso, miro como Lucy bajo su pierna cruzada y pudo ver unas pequeñas braguitas de color rojo. Vio como, con sensualidad se levantó y camino contoneando las caderas y moviendo su largo cabello. Traía unas medias que le llegaba por abajo del muslo de color negro.

Subió su vista, un mandil que apenas y le tapaba y un sostén del mismo color rojo. Tuvo que tragar duro, intentaba tranquilizar su respiración.

Volvió a subir su vista y se fijó en el rostro decidido de ella, sus labios con un brillo y sus ojos brillando con decisión. Como pudo, Natsu camino hacia atrás, cuando chocó con el sillón y cayó sobre él.

Aún así Lucy no se había detenido en su caminar, antes de acercarse a él, dio una vuelta y Natsu quedó embobado, aquellas braguitas eran en especial pequeñas, sin duda se le hizo agua la boca.

 **-¿Como me veo Natsu~?** -Pronunció su nombre en un ronroneo. **-¿Te gusta la sorpresa?**

 **-Lucy yo...** -Nervioso, miro como ella sonreía y se sentaba en sus piernas, con cariño enlazó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello **-¿Esto es un sueño verdad?**

Ella soltó una risita y beso sus labios, un beso corto que dejó a Natsu queriendo más.

 **-¿Así es como sueñas conmigo?** -Fue cuando Natsu comprendió las palabras que había dicho, quizo corregir lo que había dicho cuando sintió el suave dedo de Lucy en sus labios, vio la mirada brillante de ella **-Eres un completo pervertido pero te mostraré que esto no es sólo un sueño**

Y sin dejarlo hablar, beso sus labios. Fue un poco más intenso y que Natsu pudo saborear mejor. Sus lenguas entrelazadas, los pequeños ruiditos que hacía Lucy y como se movía con esas pequeñas ropas sobre su regazo.

Con nerviosismo, puso sus manos sobre la cadera de Lucy, no sabía donde poner sus manos. Sintió como ella había brincado y se separaron.

 **-Puedes poner tus manos donde quieras Natsu** -Natsu aseguró sus manos a su cintura y empezó a dar leves caricias a su piel. **-Así como yo puedo poner las mías...**

Natsu se estremeció al sentir las delicadas manos de Lucy abrir su chaqueta y tocar su duro pecho. Sentía como con cuidado sacaba su bufanda y la dejaba a un lado suyo.

Besaba y mordia su cuello, con sus manos acariciaba su pecho y bajaba cada vez más sus manos hasta ponerlas sobre su ya erecto miembro.

Natsu brinco y se separó un poco de Lucy.

 **-¿Sucede algo Natsu?** -Pregunto ella con preocupación.

 **-¿Acaso has bebido?** -Tenía que tranquilizarse o no se haría responsable de lo que haría con ella.

 **-¿Acaso crees eso? ¡Sabía que no soy lo suficientemente bonita para ti!** -Se iba a levantar molesta cuando sintió la presión en su cintura, Natsu no la había soltado. **-Sueltame**

 **-Vamos a ver Lucy** -Hablo con seriedad. **-Mi intención no fue ofenderte y lo siento, sólo es un poco raro que...** -Trago duro y se avergonzo **-Sólo intentas seducirme cuando estas borracha** -Acarició con suavidad el trasero de Lucy antes de que ella siguiera hablando, escucho un suave ronroneo salir de ella **-Claro que no me aprovecharía de ti si tú no estas lista o si las chicas, en especial Mirajane, te dijeron que hicieras esto para que no te deje** -Vio la mirada sorprendida de Lucy **-Te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado Lucy, si quieres parar y no estas lista para esto, entonces me detendre, tendré que darme una ducha fría y aunque siempre no funciona porque la caliento y...**

 **-No, Natsu...** -La mirada de Lucy se suaviso y lo miro con cariño **-Hago esto porque te amo y porque estoy preparada para ti, para estar siempre contigo, quisiera dar este gran paso contigo, aún si me tenga que vestir provocativamente** -Escucho una pequeña risa de Natsu y sintió como Natsu seguía acariciando su trasero. **-Espera ¿Te das duchas frías cuando sueñas conmigo?** -Vio un dulce sonrojo en Natsu, con pena había afirmado eso. Con cariño, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla **-¿Quisieras llegar más lejos, Natsu?**

 **-Me gustaría Lucy** -Subió sus manos a la espalda de ella y acaricio con suavidad el nudo del mandil y el broche del sostén **-Aunque, no importa como te vistas, con cualquier ropa eres capaz de encenderme** -Desabrocho el mandil cayendo por sus piernas, aprovecho y también desaprocho el sostén, veía como Lucy se lo había quitado para al fin dejar ver sus pechos libres **-Aunque ahora no me importaría que me recibieras así todos los días** -Bajo su rostro y empezó a besar el cuello de Lucy hasta bajar donde empezaban sus pechos **-Así te ves condenadamente sensual y lo mejor** -Dio en pequeño mordisco en la punta del pecho y escucho un gritito que lo encendió más **-Sólo yo te veré así**

 **-Natsu~** -Un ronroneo salió de ella. Y así otra vez sus manos volvieron a moverse por el cuerpo de él, ahora con suaves y cariñosas caricias.

 **-Luce...** -Ahora si podía entregarse a Lucy si ninguna preocupación de por medio. **-Estoy encendido**

Lucy soltó una pequeña risita al escuchar aquella típica frase. Lo miro con cariño y así volvieron a juntar sus labios en un beso cargado sólo de amor.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

Lucy comprendió el amor con la que era besada y acariciada. Sentir las manos calientes y callosas por su cuerpo, la hacia desearlo. Ambos habían olvidado las pequeñas inseguridades que se habían presentado en un inicio.

Ahora, ambos ardían de pasión y sobre todo de amor. Natsu la acostó en su sillón, sobre todas las cosas, quería que su linda rubia estuviera cómoda a lo que seguiría.

Ella tampoco se había quedado atrás, con caricias, con suaves besos y con risas les hacía comprender el amor, la seguridad y la confianza que se tenían.

Lucy miraba con un gran sonrojo a Natsu, sus bragas habían desaparecido, a petición de Natsu, se había quedado con las medias, así como la ropa de Natsu. Estaba lista a lo que venía, le doleria, estaba segura pero sabía que Natsu Le ayudaría a olvidar el dolor que pronto se instalaria en su cuerpo.

Podía ver que Natsu estaba un poco inseguro, le provocó ternura, estaba preocupado por ella y por el dolor que le causaría.

 **-Puedes hacerlo Natsu** -Abrió un poco más sus piernas, vio como el se había metido en ellas y rozaba su punta con su entrada **-No voy a romperme**

 **-Eres hermosa Lucy**

Sonrió con amor y la beso. Entre el beso, el había entrado en ella. A Lucy le había dolido un poco pero entre las caricias y el beso, fue capaz de olvidarlo.

Lucy pudo ver la sonrisa de Natsu, ella de igual manera le sonrió.

 **-Al fin mía Luce~**

 **-Tú también al fin eres mío Natsu~**

Se miraron con amor y Natsu empezó a mover sus caderas. Lucy disfrutaba de las suaves estocadas con las que entraba Natsu en ella. Volvían a besarse y acariciarse, entre sonrisa y palabras cariñosas, su pasión siguió creciendo.

La penetraba con un poco más de fuerza y velocidad, se había sentado y en sus piernas, Lucy brincaba, de sus labios salían gemidos y chillidos, realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Ninguno negaría que aquel acto se sentía glorioso y más si era con la persona correcta, con la persona que amaban. Sus miradas chocaban y sonreían. Todo estaba bien en ellos.

 **-Te amo Natsu...** -Lucy paso sus brazos por el cuello de Natsu, sentía que muy pronto acabaría.

 **-Te amo Lucy...** -Sonrió con cariño y volvió a besar sus labios.

Una última estocada y ambos habían llegado a su tan ansiado final. El orgasmo había llegado y habían acabado. Con cansancio, Lucy separó sus labios de Natsu y se abrazo a él, aún lo sentía dentro de él, a él y su simiente chorreando.

Natsu recibió gustoso el abrazo, acariciaba con cariño la espalda de ella y olía con gusto su cabello. El olor de ella había cambiado y ahora se juntaba el suyo mismo. Era un dulce aroma pero algo fresco, seguía sin saber como describirlo pero sin duda, era un aroma que sólo le pertenecía.

Cuando Lucy alzó su rostro vio la mirada brillante y llena de felicidad de Natsu. Se contagió con la misma felicidad, toda duda e inseguridad se habían ido. Natsu la amaba como ella lo amaba y eso estaba bien.

 **-¿Todo bien?** -Natsu pregunto.

 **-Perfecto** -Lucy le sonrió. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir las manos de Natsu acariciar su trasero. **-¿Otra ronda?** -Lucy sonrió con complicidad, movió un poco sus caderas y escucho el rugido que había salido de él.

 **-¿Y todavía me dices a mi pervertido? Happy, tiene razón, tu eres la pervertida** -Antes de que Lucy protestara volvió a mover sus caderas, para su suerte, aún seguía dentro de ella. Le había robado un gemido un tanto sonoro. **-Pero aceptó, es tan cálido estar dentro tuyo, tanto que siento que en cualquier momento me volveré loco** -Se lamio sus labios y volvió a mover las caderas mientras Lucy le ordenaba cómo.

Entre besos, caricias y sonrisas, disfrutaron de su noche cálida.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

Desde ese día, Natsu y Lucy disfrutaban de sus cálidos encuentros. Cada uno se entregaba con amor a los besos y las caricias.

Natsu disfrutaba ver a Lucy con la pequeña y sensual lencería que ella le modelaba. Y Lucy, bueno, disfrutaba del amor que Natsu le brindaba.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, el amor, los besos, las caricias, la confianza y las sonrisas que cada uno se brindaba, cada día crecía más y más. Y así volvían a enamorarse más del otro.

* * *

 _ **¡Y este es el fin del segundo día!**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Bueno, con uno que otro nerviosismo, es la primera vez que participó y que escribo un poco de más de lo normal de esta categoría tan ardiente.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Viernes 20 de Octubre de 2017**_


	6. Day 3: Hickeys

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al tercer día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Love Fest 2017! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas, carnales y fantasiosas historias.**_

 _ **Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencia: El capítulo tiene lo que coloquialmente se le conoce como Lemon. Así que porfavor leer bajo su propio riesgo.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 3: Hickeys - Chupeton**

* * *

Lucy creía que seria una mañana normal en la escuela, llevaba sus libros en sus brazos, la mochila en su hombro y los lentes en su rostro. Así se veía pasar a la "nerd" de la escuela. Caminaba con tranquilidad sin que aquel brabucon apareciera y arruinara su mañana.

 **-¡Lucy!** -Escucho a lo lejos.

O eso quería tener, una tranquila mañana de clases. Tuvo que guardar con rapidez sus cosas en el casillero y caminar rápidamente a clases, obedecía las reglas de la escuela y misma mente no podía correr.

Y por aquella simple acción la habían atrapado, sintió como era cargada como un costal más.

 **-¡Sueltame!**

Y aunque golpeara en la espalda de su agresor no la soltó, cansada, decidió no moverse y esperar a que lugar la llevaría esta vez.

Miraba a su pasar las miradas confundidas de sus compañeros, si ellos supieran lo que pasaba entre ellos, seguro se burlarian más de ella.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

 **-¿Porque no me esperaste?**

 **-No tenía porque esperarte Natsu...**

Habían llegado a un salón un poco alejados de donde normalmente tomaban clases. Las puertas y las ventanas estaban cerradas, miro con enojo al sujeto frente a ella.

Su cabello rosa, la bufanda en su frente y la cicatriz en su mejilla y cuello. Los ojos verdes que el poseia la miraba con enojo. Lamentablemente, si quería escapar estaba muy bien asegurada, estaba arrinconada entre la pared en su espalda y el sujeto frente a ella.

 **-Claro que me tienes que esperar** -Soltó un largo suspiro y pudo suavizar su mirada a ella **-¿Que tal si te pasa algo? Se que eres lo suficiente fuerte para protegerte pero para eso estoy yo**

Lucy soltó otro suspiro. Su enojo se fue al ver el rostro brillante y preocupado de él.

 **-Lo entiendo pero...** -Se sonrojo un poco y aparto su mirada de él **-Debemos aparentar que no tenemos algo, sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención de los demás y que después se burlen...**

Lucy sintió la mano cálida de Natsu en su mejilla, alzó su rostro y lo vio con un semblante triste.

 **-¿Te arrepientes de estar conmigo?** -La miraba con tristeza **-Lo siento por ser así yo...**

 **-No es que lo haga y mucho menos es tu culpa pero...** -Soltó otro suspiro al recibir la dulce caricia **-Nunca has recibido burlas y malas jugadas de los demás y cuando se enteren estoy segura que seré la comidilla de la escuela** -Lo miro a los ojos **-Eres popular y yo soy la "nerd"** -Hizo con sus manos las comillas **-¿Que pensarán sobre eso?**

 **-Yo te protegere y los amenazare para que no hablen mal de ti** -Acerco su rostro a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz **-Aunque da igual que los demás hablen, mientras nosotros sepamos la verdad y nos queramos entonces no habrá más que decir**

Y antes de que pudiera hablar fue besada. Uno de esos pequeños besos que se robaban cuando estaban solos y que disfrutaban con pequeñas caricias y pequeñas risas, podía sentir las manos de Natsu abrazar su cintura, mientras que ella los subía a su cuello y acaricia los cabellos traviesos de él.

Todo iba bien hasta que Lucy recordó algo importante.

 **-¡Idiota! Las clases ya van a empezar...**

 **-¿Y si mejor no vamos?** -La miro suplicante.

 **-No puedo** -Suspiro **-Es fácil para ti pero yo tengo que mantener una beca si quiero seguir viviendo bien**

 **-Está bien** -Aceptó a regañadientes **-Pero sólo si me prometes que después nos iremos juntos a la salida**

 **-Está bien...** -Aceptó a regañadientes, vio la sonrisa de Natsu, estaba feliz.

Se soltó, iba a salir cuando fue tomada por la espalda y sentía un par de labios succionar levemente su cuello y su hombro.

 **-¿Natsu?** -Pregunto con nerviosismo.

 **-Nada, es sólo que necesitaba hacer esto o no iba a poder resistir** -La tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar **-Vamos a clases Lucy**

Lo que Lucy no se imagino pronto vendría.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

El día iba medianamente normal. Lucy podía escuchar a sus espaldas el murmullo de la escuela, en especial de las chicas más chismosas, estaba acostumbrada a que hablarán así de ella pero era un poco más molesto porque sólo se reían y la miraban como poca cosa, como siempre.

Caminaba con sus amigas a la siguiente clase, hablaban con normalidad, podía sentir la mirada de Natsu detrás de ella, aunque estaba acompañado de sus usuales amigos con los que siempre se metía en problemas, la estaba siguiendo y de alguna forma le gustaba que por ella ya no era capaz de saltarse las clases.

 **-Oye Lu-chan ¿Que tienes en el cuello?**

 **-¿Tengo algo?**

 **-Si, se ve un poco rojo como un...**

Lucy escucho como Natsu empezaba ahogarse y sus amigos le golpeaban la espalda para que respirara, pronto Levy la arrastró al baño de mujeres. La llevo frente al espejo y ante los gritos y quejas de Lucy, le abrió un poco la blusa y le mostró lo que creía.

 **-¡Son chupetones!** -Había hablado Lucy medio alto.

 **-¡Callate! O te pueden escuchar** -Levy se encargó de tocar y abrir las puertas pero no había nadie más que ellas dos. **-Está bien Lucy Heartfilia...** -La miro amenazante, esperaba una respuesta **-¿Quien te hizo esto?**

Lucy no dejaba de mirar su cuello, ahora comprendía porque los demás hablaban más de lo usual de ella. Todo ese tiempo caminando con eso y ella sin darse cuenta. ¡Estaba que se moría de la vergüenza!

 **-¡Maldito seas Dragneel!** -Cerró su blusa hasta el último botón pero aún así era levemente notable **-¡Cuando te encuentre juro que te golpeare hasta que quedes irreconocible!**

 **-Así que fue Natsu...** -Hablo Levy con una sonrisa picara, pudo ver la vergüenza y las mejillas levemente rojas de su amiga. **-Con que por eso casi llegas tarde está mañana a clases** -Le codeaba y empezaba a molestarla **-Que bien te lo tenías guardado** -Antes de dejarla hablar, la tomo de los hombros y le dedico una sonrisa sincera **-No te preocupes por lo que dirán los demás, si tienes algo con Natsu yo te apoyaré**

Lucy la miro con cariño y la abrazo. Creía que le iba a ir mal si alguien de ellas, en especial Levy, le sermoneara sobre que ello era prohibido.

 **-Entonces...** -Lucy se separó levemente de ella y la miro con una mirada de curiosidad. Lucy tuvo que tragar duro, quería escapar pero fue detenida por ella **-¿Desde cuando empezaron a salir? ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? ¿Porque...?**

 **-¡No!** -Eran demasiadas preguntas para la pobre de Lucy. Lamentablemente, tenía que contestar todas.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

Después de un largo interrogatorio, al fin había llegado a sus clases, miraba con enojo a Natsu. En toda la clase no había prestado atención por su culpa, con una mano tapaba aquellas vergonzosas marcas, sólo veía a su compañero pelo rosa con una gran sonrisa.

Con desesperación, le quito la bufanda que estaba en la frente de él y se la coloco en su cuello, realmente ya daba igual que la vieran raro y hablarán a sus espaldas. Y si la vieran con la bufanda del brabucon ya seria cosa que arreglará después.

Vio la cara sorprendida de Natsu, este le iba a reclamar pero sonrió cuando vio su bufanda en el cuello de ella. Soltó una pequeña risa y tomo la mano de ella por debajo de la mesa.

Y asi fue para Lucy ese día. Toda la escuela, hasta los profesores y el director, se sorprendieron ver a una muy sonrojada Lucy con la bufanda del brabucon cubriendo su cuello y un muy feliz Natsu tomando su mano y caminado por los pasillos de la escuela a la salida.

Las chicas hablaban y los chicos se reían de ella pero la mirada furiosa y amenazante les hacía callarse.

¿Quien hubiera pensado que ese día sería diferente? Y pensando que todo había sido culpa de aquel chupeton que provocó Natsu.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

 **-¡Esto es tu culpa Dragneel!**

 **-Tranquila Lucy** -Intentaba calmarla, al final la había convencido a que fuera a su casa y accedió al decirle que debían hablar sobre lo que pasó en la escuela **-Aceptó que fue mi culpa pero...**

 **-¡Pero que!** -Enojada se había sentado en la cama del chico **-¡Todos me miraban raro! ¿Sabes lo que me van a decir mañana?** -Con frustración cruzó sus brazos por su pecho y suspiro cansada **-Seré la comidilla de todos y no me dejarán tranquila**

Natsu un poco culpable, se sentó a su lado y le acaricio la mano con suavidad.

 **-Lo siento, es sólo que estaba un poco molesto que todos te vieran mal y...** -Suspiro y acaricio su nuca **-Sentía que si hacía esto ellos dejarían de molestar, lo siento...**

Lucy vio el arrepentimiento en su mirada. Suspiro y acaricio su rostro.

 **-Lo siento, no quería que te sintieras mal** -Le sonrió y se quito la bufanda para dárselo **-Es tu bufanda y te la regreso aunque se como lo podemos solucionar...**

 **-¿Como...?** -Natsu alzó su vista y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ella ya estaba succionando su cuello, donde estaba su cicatriz sensible, soltó un pequeño jadeo al sentir sus labios ahí.

Lucy succiono en su cuello hasta que vio unos chupetones más de los que ella tenía. Se separó con un sonrojo y vio las mejillas rojas de Natsu. Pronto vio su cuello y vio las marcas que les había provocado, sinceramente eran en un lugar muy visto.

 **-Así estaremos a mano, es mejor que no se te ocurra bajar tu bufanda al cuello o me enojare**

 **-Si es así...**

Natsu volvió a besar su cuello y succionarlo. Dejando así otras marcas más.

 **-Si tu decides taparlos entonces será peor para ti**

Iba a reclamar pero tenía razón, ese día se había cubierto con la bufanda. Con una sonrisa, Natsu volvió a besarla con lentitud mientras sonreían en cada beso.

Ese día, todos descubrieron el secreto que la nerd y el brabucon guardaban, ambos eran novios, algunos lo aceptaban pero otros no. Sin embargo, las marcas en sus cuellos lo confirmaban. Y si no, pues las miradas asesinas de Natsu les hacía entender.

* * *

 _ **¡Y este es el fin del tercer día!**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Bueno, con uno que otro nerviosismo, es la primera vez que participó y que escribo un poco de más de lo normal de esta categoría tan ardiente.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 21 de Octubre de 2017**_


	7. Day 4: Sweets

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al cuarto día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Love Fest 2017! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas, carnales y fantasiosas historias.**_

 _ **Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencia: El capítulo tiene lo que coloquialmente se le conoce como Lemon. Así que porfavor leer bajo su propio riesgo.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 4: Sweets - Dulces**

* * *

Natsu siempre pensó que Lucy era dulce. Era dulce por su aroma y por su personalidad porque, ¿Quién en su santo juicio invita a un desconocido a comer sólo por ayudarle a salir de un hechizo?

Claro, esa chica era rara, no tenía otra forma de decirle más que era una completa y total rara. Pero algo en ella le hacía verse dulce y linda.

O esa fue la primera impresión que había tenido de ella, aunque bueno, tuvo dos oportunidades para conocerla pero en esas dos veces tenía esa impresión de ella.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

Natsu, descubrió con el tiempo como sería aquella chiquilla rara y dulce, ¿Quién le podría asegurar que ella sería su compañera de misiones? Realmente nadie sabía el porque Natsu cambio de parecer y la nombró su compañera de equipo.

Descubrió en las misiones lo más "normal" que ella podía llegar a ser. Sonreír con dulzura, su mirada concentrada entre cada libro, como reía y como lloraba, consolar a los pequeños niños y mimar a Happy, no dudaba que algún día sería una buena madre. Podía hasta vigilar sus sueños y sus alocadas aventuras.

De todo había sido el primero en ver y sin duda aquella chica era una dulzura de nacimiento, era como un libro abierto. Y cada día con ella lo descubría y por alguna manera quedaba embobado y le fascinaba.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

Incluso cuando descubrió sus sentimientos a ella, llenaba su cuerpo, no de fuego ardiendo por las peleas, si no de dulzura. Era imposible alejar su mirada de ella, era imposible no abrazarse a ella entre sueños y besar sus mejillas sin que ella se diera cuenta.

¿Cursi? Si, era un total y completo cursi, todo era culpa de ella pero... Era totalmente cálido.

El sabía lo que era el amor, el sabía de todos aquellos sentimientos que sólo las mujeres del gremio hablaban. El sabía que estaba enamorado de su "Luce"

Sólo había una cosa que siempre se había preguntado.

¿Sus labios sabrán igual de dulces como es su aroma?

Nunca había besado a alguien, siempre quería mantener su primer beso para la chica indicada y estaba seguro que Lucy era la chica indicada. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, su corazón siempre le decía lo que era correcto y no. Y cuando miraba a Lucy, su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo se ponían de acuerdo en eso.

Ella es la chica indicada.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

Después de las aventuras y peligros que tuvieron en su corta o larga vida. El momento de confesarse había llegado.

Se sentía nervioso, era la primera vez que se sentía así, por lo que dejó salir a su lado cursi y ayudarle a conquistarla. Había cambiado o había madurado y Lucy fue la primera en hacerle mencionar.

Cuando fue el momento justo se confesó, al principio había entrado en tristeza, vio la co fusión en ella pero al volver a verla con la mirada brillante y con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

No dudaron más, se abrazaron, unas cuántas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y al fin de dio el tan esperado beso.

Un beso lleno de dulzura. Fue en ese entonces que Natsu descubrió que sus labios sabían dulces y que pronto se volvería a un adicto a ellos.

¿Así sabría su cuerpo completo?

Alejó esos pensamientos, no quería sonar como un pervertido, apenas y se había confesado como para que estuviera pensando en esas cosas.

Probablemente no podría probarlo ahora pero más adelante sería.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

 **-¡Natsu!**

Era imposible que su lengua y su boca se detuviera, había esperado mucho tiempo, sí esperado, para que al fin tuviera a la chica para disfrutar de su dulzura.

¡Y como no disfrutar si ambos ya se habían casado! Fue algo raro que el tipo despistado, violento e idiota quisiera sentar cabeza. Pero lo que menos quería era que apartaran su chica de su lado. Casarse fue lo que se le ocurrió y ella aceptó.

Fue sencilla y bonita la boda. Sería un desastre para los demás pero ellos dos ya no se encontraban ahí, estaban alejados, Natsu no quería que los molestara. Fue ahí cuando los besos al blanco cuello de ella empezaron.

Bajaron cierres, desabrocharon los botones y los dos se quitaron sus ropas. El dulce aroma que ella desprendía lo estaba volviendo loco. Mordia su cuello, besaba sus dulces pechos y había hundido su rostro en el centro de ella.

Todo de ella olía dulce, se relamio los labios y empezaba a besarla mientras la veía retorcerse bajo su cuerpo. De su dulce boquita salían jadeos y su nombre. Simplemente no podía alejar sus labios del cuerpo de ella; era completamente adictivo.

 **-¡No te acerques ahí!** -Y aunque ella protestara, era imposible no besar la dulzura que escondía entre sus piernas. Con sus dedos y su lengua habían jugado en ella hasta que sintió un cálido y dulce líquido.

Ella había tenido su primer orgasmo. Y el ya estaba más que duró, sólo se imaginaba como era entrar en ella. ¿Se sentiría igual que su lengua?

 **-Lo sabía...** -Hablo con voz ronca, trepó por su cuerpo e hizo que ella lo mirará, esa mirada cargada de inocencia y pureza, la pureza que sólo le perteneceria a él **-Toda tú es tan dulce** -La miro con una sonrisa de amor **-Un dulce que me gusta comer...**

Natsu la tomo del rostro y la beso con cariño mientras al fin se metía entre sus piernas. Cuando entro por completo, beso a su dulce chica para quitarle las lágrimas que habían salido de sus hermosos ojos. Sentía como había sido envuelto con suavidad.

 **-Te amo Natsu** -Sintió un par de besos en su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios.

En el acto, empezaron un suave y lento vaivén, quería que ella se sintiera comoda y que disfrutará. Mostró un arsenal de ternura que no sabía que conocía. Los quejidos de Lucy se fueron, dieron paso a gemidos y jadeos llenos de dulzura.

 **-Te amo Lucy** -Ellos no estaban teniendo sexo, ellos estaban haciendo el amor. Así lo sentían los dos.

Ambos sentían que era lo correcto, que era algo bueno, que era único y especial lleno de amor. Sus caderas se movieron con rapidez, cada vez era un poco más duro por cómo entraba en ella.

Sus miradas no se separaban, sus sonrisas y el brillo de sus ojos les hacía ver el amor que con el que se miraban. Sus frentes se pegaron y sus dedos se enlazaron, podía sentir como las paredes de Lucy lo aprisionaron, ella había terminado y muy pronto el lo haría.

Un último beso y ambos habían terminado. Con cariño, había salido de ella y volvía a besarla tratando de calmar el alocado corazón de ambos.

Pudo sentir las risitas bajo sus labios, con calma ella se volteó y le dio un tranquilo beso en los labios. Natsu lo disfruto.

 **-Sabes, desde que nos conocimos, siempre te vi como una chica dulce** -Escucho las risitas de Lucy y el beso su hombro desnudo **-Y aún con el tiempo siempre me pregunté algo...**

 **-¿Que cosa?** -Lo miro curiosa.

 **-Si tus labios sabían igual de dulces como era tu aroma y tu personalidad**

 **-Y...**

 **-Que tenía razón** -Le volvió a robar un beso en los labios y la envolvió entre sus brazos **-Lo único que me falta ver, es si así serás con nuestros hijos**

 **-No lo se...** -Lucy se dejaba acariciar, sus ojos pesaban pero una gran sonrisa de mantenía en su rostro **-Pero algún día lo descubriremos**

Natsu pudo sentir en su pecho el suave y tranquilo respirar de Lucy, se había quedado dormida.

 **-Espero que ese día llegue pronto...**

Y con una sonrisa, se abrazo más al pequeño cuerpo y se quedó totalmente dormido.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

 **-¡Deja de robarle la comida a tu hija!**

 **-Nuestra hija Lucy, nuestra pequeña Heria**

Bueno, al final Natsu cumplió otra cosa que quería, saber si Lucy era dulce al tener hijos y si lo era. Después de un año, la bendición de una pequeña niña llegó, una bebé que sin duda llegaría a ser una rompecorazones, una completa dulzura como su madre.

Pero lo más importante, era que podía probar la leche dulce que salía de los pechos de Lucy. Aunque ella se enojada, no podía evitar tomarla, como había dicho, todo de ella era dulce.

 **-Natsu...** -Una Lucy sensible le regañaba, sólo que no podía dejar de sentir algo más de eso **-Deja de robarle la comida...**

 **-Sólo un poco Lucy...**

Podía sonar algo muy pervertido y morboso pero ahí estaba su dulce Lucy que no se negaba.

Sin duda, la dulzura tenía un nombre y ese era Lucy, ella era el dulce de su vida. ¿Cursi? Si tal vez lo era pero no podia evitarlo y negarlo.

* * *

 _ **¡Y este es el fin del cuarto día!**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Bueno, con uno que otro nerviosismo, es la primera vez que participó y que escribo un poco de más de lo normal de esta categoría tan ardiente.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Domingo 22 de Octubre de 2017**_


	8. Day 5: Chains

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al quinto día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Love Fest 2017! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas, carnales y fantasiosas historias.**_

 _ **Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencia: El capítulo tiene lo que coloquialmente se le conoce como Lemon. Así que porfavor leer bajo su propio riesgo.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 5: Chains- Cadenas**

* * *

 _Hola querida Lucy, el motivo por el cual están encadenados, es que estamos hartos de que ustedes no quieran arreglar sus problemas como los adultos que se supone que son. Nos meten en problemas y un poco cansados, decidimos hacer esto por su bien._

 _Cuando se sientan lo suficientemente tranquilos y arreglaron sus ataques de celos, no diré de quien fue la culpa porque no tengo favoritismo y sólo quiero que arreglen las cosas y sean una linda pareja como siempre los hemos visto._

 _Vengan con Gajeel, el romperá las cadenas cuando todos los veamos con una gran sonrisa y las manos enlazadas._

 _Les deseo lo mejor._

 _Con mucho amor, Mira._

Desde hace una semana, Lucy y Natsu fueron encadenados, no contra la pared u algún otro objeto fijo, más bien se trataba de una cadena que rodeaba su cuello, no era tan larga y no se podía derretir como le había ordenado Lucy con desesperación, o abrir con alguna de las llaves de Lucy como quería Natsu, algo muy tonto al parecer de todos.

Una semana apenas había pasado con aquella dichosa cadena y siempre estaban en discusión alguna, era más difícil cuando querían ir al baño o a bañarse. Con suerte ambos tenían permiso de las chicas y en algunas veces del maestro, aunque era un poco notoria que su opinión para esta absurda pelea no valía.

A petición de las chicas, no podían ir a misiones a menos que todo entre ellos al fin se pudiera arreglar.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

Y así se encontraban ahora, Natsu se había instalado en su casa y ambos sólo se veían de un extremo de la cama. Lucy lo miraba enojado, ni siquiera podía adelantar sus lecturas por las constantes distracciones que podía causar Natsu.

Y éste, bueno, sólo se dedicaba a holgazeanar, rara vez lo veía leyendo una de las tantas revistas que tenía ahí. Aunque una semana llena de pleitos y que no se dignaban a hablar con el otro, Lucy cansada, decidió que ese día sería el correcto.

 **-Si me sigues viendo de esa manera se te puede caer la cara** -Hablaba Natsu mientras pasaba a la siguiente página.

 **-Todo fue tu culpa** -Volvió a soltar ella con furia **-Si no hubieras hecho eso en esa misión, ahora estuviéramos normal y no con estas estúpidas cadenas**

Natsu dejó con tranquilidad la revista a su lado, jaló la cadena haciendo que Lucy soltara un pequeño grito.

 **-Ya hicimos de todo pero no puedo derretirlo ni mucho menos jalarla o prácticamente nos lastimariamos los cuellos hasta casi romperlos** -Se acercó con lentitud a ella, Lucy quería retroceder pero gracias a que la cadena no era larga a mantuvo en su lugar observando el movimiento de Natsu **-Para nuestra mala suerte Gajeel se fue de misión y aún no regresa y Mira sólo se hace de la vista gorda al igual que todos y llevamos una semana con una pelea que aún no logró entender** -Natsu suspiro y tomó a Lucy de los hombros **-Y según tú ¿Que fue lo que hice para que ambos merecieramos esto?**

 **-Tú hiciste...** -Lucy se sonrojo, cruzó sus brazos por debajo de su pecho y desvío la mirada **-Estabas coqueteando con la chica que teníamos que cuidar y no dejabas de sonreirle y hacerla reír**

 **-¿Será acaso que Lucy Heartfilia esta celosa?** -Hablo Natsu con pequeñas risitas.

 **-¡Claro que no!** -Alzó su voz y lo tomo de la ropa **-¡Nunca tendré celos de ella! Se que soy más bonita que ella, soy una maga más inteligente que ella, me se cuidar yo sola y...**

 **-¿Y...?**

 **-Se que eres mi novio pero...**

 **-Luce...** -Natsu hablo con tranquilidad y acarició su mejilla **-Sabes sobre mis sentimientos y me duele de que aún dudes de ellos** -Beso su mejilla y acaricio su cabello **-El celoso debería ser yo y no tú**

 **-¿Y porque tu deberías ser el celoso señor no tengo celos?**

 **-Tú consigues descuentos en algunos productos que quieres** -Natsu recordó y Lucy enrojecio **-Y se que te utilizamos como cebo a veces pero en todos yo estoy presente y se tus sentimientos porque confías en mí y los aceptó**

Lucy miró la tristeza en su rostro, con cariño se sentó en sus piernas y paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Natsu, le dio un pequeño beso en las mejillas infladas, parecía un pequeño niño haciendo una rabieta.

 **-¿Y porque no me dices lo que sientes cuando me ves?** -Hablo con tranquilidad, sintió las manos de Natsu acariciar sus piernas, mala idea en que decidió quedarse con un pequeño short, aunque se sentían tan bien las caricias **-Lo lamentó si me enojo por una tontería pero siempre he tenido miedo que algo que ame se valla de mi lado** -Lucy le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz llamando su atención **-¿No te basta con que cada noche me entregue a ti? Mi cuerpo te lo sabes de memoria y tengo una marca en mi espalda que dice que soy tuya, aunque no hemos hecho eso en esta semana de enojados**

 **-Claro que igual tengo miedo** -Sus manos subieron con lentitud a la orilla de la blusa de Lucy **-Cierro los ojos y siento que todo esto se pueda tratar de un sueño, que nunca te conocí y que nunca estés a mi lado** -Lucy se acercó a su cuello desnudo y lo beso con lentitud, repartía pequeños besitos **-Pero se que puedo confiar en ti, es por eso que estoy tranquilo cuando haces esas cosas y mejor si yo estoy presente, no quisiera imaginarme que pasará si yo no estoy** -Escuchó las suaves risitas de Lucy a su cuello **-Se que tu eres mia, la marca que está en mi espalda al igual que la tuya lo confirma, soy tuyo como tu eres mía**

Lucy con su mirada brillante se separó un poco y pego sus frentes. Oler la suave escencia de Natsu, un olor masculino pero un poco hogareño y que pasaba demasiado tiempo en el bosque, era un aroma fresco, sus suaves caricias y las palabras que decía. Le hacía ver ese lado tierno que sólo le mostraba a ella.

 **-Porque tu eres Lucy y yo soy Natsu y con eso me conformo** -Natsu acaricio la espalda de Lucy, escucho un suave ronroneo. **-¿Y tu Lucy?**

 **-Tu eres Natsu y yo soy Lucy y para mis ojos, sólo eres Natsu**

Natsu soltó una pequeña risita al escuchar la referencia de aquel momento. Se miraron a los ojos, estaban más cerca gracias a esa cadena pero para ellos es como si la olvidarán. No era necesaria una cadena para acercarlos más.

 **-¿Te quieres reconciliar a nuestra manera Lucy Heartfilia?** -Natsu pregunto con picardía, pudo ver la mirada brillante de Lucy y las risitas que soltaba a las suaves caricias que le proporcionaba Natsu.

Antes de responder, sentía con cariño las manos de Natsu pasearse por sus piernas y tentando a subir su blusa.

 **-Me parece bien Natsu Dragneel**

Y con una mirada cómplice, sellaron su reconciliación con un beso.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

¿Quien hubiera imaginado que gracias a esas cadenas podría darle rienda a su pasión? ¡Y que disfrutarán más! Parecían dos adolescentes, aunque la edad se diferenciaba por mucho, haciendo travesuras, entre cada beso se reían y se quitaban las pocas ropas que tenían.

Se sentían libres aún con esas molestas cadenas rodeando sus cuellos, hasta es más, sentían que el morbo crecía, sería como una buena práctica entre ellos.

Los jugueteos previos empezaron, estimulaban a su pareja con palabras y con acciones. Con roces y con besos, aunque la cadena les impedía hacer un poquito más de lo que sus cuerpos exigían, a ellos no les importó empezar con algo nuevo y que estaba seguros, les gustaría.

Las miradas cómplices y las risas no se hicieron esperar. Era como y ritual para empezar con el acto, a Natsu siempre le había gustado ver sonreír a Lucy pero le gustaba ver más como ella disfrutaba y soltaba una pequeña risa cuando tocaba en un lugar sensible de cosquillas.

Sin duda, eso era lo que había llegado a amarla. Era algo que el hacia y estaba complacido de escucharla disfrutar, su pasión era la suya misma. Y Lucy ¡Oh Dios! Disfrutaba tener el cuerpo de Natsu enredado al suyo.

Su pecho, muchas besos babeaba con el. Sus músculos de sus brazos y su sonrisa. ¡Se sentía amada!

Con cuidado de no lastimarla, le había dado la vuelta y besar aquella marca que tenía en su espalda, era de color rojo con toques dorados. Una marca que le decía que esa mujer era sólo suya y contrario a ella, Natsu tenía una marca dorada con detalles rojos, una marca que le decía a Lucy que ese ardiente y desastroso hombre era sólo suyo.

Sentía en sus labios la respiración rápida de Lucy, besaba con mimo y mordia hasta dejar alguna pequeña marca. Sus manos no podia apartarlas de su cuerpo, jalaba un poco la cadena que estaba en su cuello, sólo un poco para no lastimarla pero gracias a su buen oído, sabía que Lucy disfrutaba de aquel acto. Vio como Lucy se había inclinado y alzado su trasero así rozando con su entrepierna muy bien despierta.

Se rozaban, ambos se necesitaban. Los dos cerraron sus ojos y disfrutaron del pequeño acto. Una cosa tan simple los volvía tan locos.

 **-Por favor Natsu, no me hagas esperar más**

 **-Sólo disfruto pero estas estúpidas cadenas no me dejan tomarte como me gusta**

Lucy empezó a reír, movía sus caderas de manera hipnótica, Natsu se dejaba, se sentía tan bien chocar contra su trasero.

 **-Lo se pero este es todo el movimiento que nos dejan hacer** -Sintió las manos de Natsu en su trasero para darle un par de nalgadas y después acariciarlas con cariño **-Te prometo que si nos quitan estas cadenas, vendremos aquí y continuaremos con lo que nos falta**

 **-¿Es una promesa? Los magos celestiales no rompen sus promesas** -Cuando Natsu quería llamar la atención de ella siempre decía eso.

 **-Lo se y lo aceptó** -Lucy río.

Entró en ella, tal vez se sentía un acto muy morboso y algo no muy bien visto pero su reconciliación querían que fuera de una manera diferente, Natsu pensó que si de ahora en adelante tuvieran algunas esposas o cadenas sumandole una pelea, entonces se declara culpable de que le gustaría tener esa manera de reconciliación.

Sus caderas se movían en un frenético vaivén, Lucy no podía controlar los chillidos que salían de ella y es que Natsu no dejaba de besa su cuello, con sus manos tocar sus grandes pechos y lleva una mano traviesa a su entrada.

Natsu se salió de ella, le dio la vuelta y se acostó en la cama dejando así que ella tomará el control. Lucy veía con sensualidad a Natsu, esa cadena en su cuello le hacía ver bajo su control. ¿O bajo sus caderas? No lo sabía, al igual que había hecho él, jaló levemente la cadena, escucho a Natsu gruñir y como en su cuello se le notaba algunas venas.

Ver aquella imagen de Natsu la encendió más haciendo que brindará con un poco más de rapidez, no quería hacerle daño por que las cadenas no eran tan largas.

Si fueran un poco más largas ¡Uff! De lo que hubiera disfrutado más.

Se miraban con sonrisas picaras, Lucy movía sus caderas con sensualidad mientras se tocaba los pechos y Natsu apretaba su trasero y miraba embobado la caliente escena que veía.

 **-No me molestaría tener algunas cadenas algún día** -Lucy había hablado un poco agitada, estaba a punto de terminar **-Y volver hacer esto**

 **-Estaba pensando lo mismo** -Natsu sonrió y a levantó un poco para besarla y jalar un poco las cadenas.

Ambos se sentían bien al momento de mandar.

Ansiaba sus labios, ansiaba sus besos. Sus lenguas se enredaban y sus bocas se comiando los gemidos que cada uno soltaba. Se comían a besos lo que cada uno se decían.

La cadena no les impedía disfrutar del goze, es más, los encendía más. Tener aquellas cadenas los hizo mejores.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

Después de una ardiente semana disfrutando de las cadenas, ambos habían llegado al gremio renovados y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Con suerte, Gajeel había llegado y había hecho una pequeña llave para poder abrirlas. Sin embargo, antes de que Gajeel decidiera comerselas, Lucy se las quito y corrió en dirección a la barra.

 **-Mira ¿Nos podrías regalar las cadenas? Me gustaría que más seguido Natsu aprendiera la lección** -Preguntaba Lucy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-¿Están seguros? Digo, todos podemos aprender de los errores y...**

 **-Estamos seguro, al fin que ahora ya sabemos como reconciliarnos** -Hablo Natsu a su lado.

Sin que ella sospechara les dijo que si. Con emoción Lucy las guardó al igual que la pequeña llave que Gajeel les ofreció.

Lo que no se imaginaban era el propósito para aquellas cadenas. Probablemente Natsu se quedaría para siempre en la casa de Lucy, ya que ambos aún no aprendían a controlarse y no enojarse.

Tal vez esa noche seguirían reconciliandose.

* * *

 _ **¡Y este es el fin del quinto día!**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Bueno, con uno que otro nerviosismo, es la primera vez que participó y que escribo un poco de más de lo normal de esta categoría tan ardiente.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Lunes 23 de Octubre de 2017**_


	9. Day 6: Dreams

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al sexto día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Love Fest 2017! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas, carnales y fantasiosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Advertencia: El capítulo tiene lo que coloquialmente se le conoce como Lemon. Así que porfavor leer bajo su propio riesgo._**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 **Day 6: Dreams - Sueños**

* * *

Desde que Natsu la conoció, nunca dejó de tener sueños a su lado. Sin duda, la primera vez que la vio, ambos eran unos pequeños niños.

Ella era la pequeña vecina que se mudaba a la casa de al lado y el era el niño afortunado de tener a tan linda vecina a su lado.

Sus grandes ojos cafés y su pequella cabellera rubia, su piel como porcelana y su timidez acompañado de inocencia. Sin duda era una de esas hermosas muñequitas de los centros comerciales.

Aún cuando los dos niños tímidos se conocieron, no dudaron y se hicieron amigos al primer instante. Pequeñas sonrisas, pequeñas carcajadas y una mirada llena de travesuras, ambos se convirtieron en el mejor amigo del otro.

 **-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia** -Un poco nerviosa alzó su pequeña mano **-Mucho gusto en conocerte, espero que seamos grandes amigos**

 **-Igual espero lo mismo Luce** -El pequeño tomo su pequeña mano y sacó la sonrisa más grande que tenía **-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, bienvenida Lucy**

Y así fue como se conocieron.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

Y teniendo ese inocente pensamiento de pequeños, teniendo ese lindo recuerdo de una bonita y duradera amistad.

¡¿Porque demonios soñaba de una manera ardiente con su vecina?!

Natsu no podía entenderlo, crecieron juntos y se criaron como grandes amigos. Ahora ambos ya eran unos adultos, estudiaban en la misma Universidad y todo eso.

Pero...

¡¿Porque sus sueños húmedos eran protagonizados por ella?! Bueno, si comprendía el porque, un día sin querer, se había asomado en su ventana como todas las noches antes de dormir, lo que nunca espero, fue ver a su linda vecina con una diminuta ropa interior.

No pude evitar tener una hemorragia nasal y mucho menos que su amigo de abajo había despertado. Su vista no se separó de ella, modelaba aquel diminuto conjunto en la ventana.

Tuvo que correr al baño, limpiarse la nariz y hacer que su amigo volviera a "dormir". Aunque eso le costó una larga y duradera ducha fría y aún así, tuvo que bajar y subir su mano en si para al fin liberarse.

La imagen de su vecina le deseaba algo en su cuerpo, algo que sabía, era atracción pero ¿Era un sentimiento similar al amor? Probablemente no lo entendería pero verla, ¡Dios! Le hizo desearla cada vez más.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

Ese día Natsu pensaba que iba a tener un lindo sueño lleno de dragones y demás cosas que le gustan. Pero lo que seguía después, fue producto de sus hormonas alborotadas.

Veía a su linda vecina con un diminuto conjunto de color rojo, unas alas en su espalda, al igual que una cola en su espalda baja, tacones altos y medias hasta el muslo. Era endemoniadamente sensual, verá caminar y dando vueltas, veía con excitación a la chica.

Veía como ella se acercaba a él, con pasión empezaba a quitarle algunas ropas hasta que el se quedara desnudo, sus manos parecían imanes, no querían separarse de su suave piel.

Gemidos y jadeos, cuerpos sudorosos y verla a ella bajando lentamente por su miembro, eran tan jodidamente excitante. Besaba y acariciaba con mimo sus grandes pechos, besaba y mordia la suavidad de su cuello.

Y cuando menos, sus labios se juntaban en un beso, sus lenguas peleaban entre sí. Tenerla sobre su cuerpo y sentir la suavidad de su centro, sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría.

Escucharla hablar solamente su nombre, escucharla morderse sus labios y sacar algunos chillidos de querer cada vez más. No podía negarle a su linda chica el tan ansiado orgasmo, necesitaba liberarse y que mejor en su interior.

 **-Te amo Natsu...** -Fue lo que ella mencionó antes de terminar y besarse con pasión.

Cuando Natsu despertó, encontró su cama húmeda y sus pantalones al igual que su ropa interior pegajosa. Era vergonzoso tener ese tipo de accidentes pero no podía evitarlo.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

El siguiente sueño, la vio con un traje de conejita. Estaba amarrada en su cama esperando lo que todo ese tiempo quería, quería poseerla y tomarla como quería.

Había bajado el traje de sus pechos para besarlos y alimentarse de ellos. Acariciaba con pasión su cuerpo, era imposible alejar sus manos de ella. Cuando menos, se había volteado, frente a él se encontraba su hermosa feminidad y frente a ella, su dura extensión.

Sus lenguas y bocas de perdian en el contrario. Natsu había tenido que romper sus medias para poder tenerla a su merced, para poder disfrutar de la semilla que ella derrochaba. Sus dedos de apoderaron de ella, salía y entraban en ella arracandole gemidos y chillidos.

Sentía la lengua de Lucy tocar su punta y lamer con intensidad su extensión. Hasta su boca era exquisita.

Toda de ella era deliciosa, se relamio los labios, iba a entrar en ella, ella se lo pedía, ella se ofrecía. Y el estaba dispuesto a poseerla una vez más, el estaba obedeciendo al ronroneo de su voz, a la delicia de chillidos que escuchaba.

Y justamente cuando iba hacerlo...

 **-¡Natsu despierta!**

Su querido hermano mayor le interrumpió le delicioso sueño.

 **-¡Zeref te mataré!**

 **-No es mi culpa que sueñes con tu rubia vecina** -Lo miraba acusador **-Y estoy seguro que tuviste algún sueño ero...**

Lamentablemente Zeref cayó noqueado al piso, un fuerte golpe de Natsu en su mandíbula y buenas noches Zeref.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

Así fueron las noches de Natsu, soñaba con su dulce vecina y haciéndola suya en todo lugar. En los baños de la Universidad, en su cama, en la piscina y hasta en algún cine. Lo estaba volviendo loco, cada vez que veía a su linda vecina, el sufría una erección y tenía que complacerse.

Hasta que un día la dulce Lucy se quedó en su casa a petición de sus padres. No querían dejarla sola y gracias a la amistad que tenían con los vecinos desde hace años, decidieron que se quedaría con ellos, Lucy aceptó feliz.

Era algo normal que Natsu y Lucy compartieran habitacion, asi se habian acostumbrado cuando eran unos niños y de vez en cuando se quedaban en la casa del otro y al ser niños pequeños compartían la cama. Y todo iba bien, los padres de Natsu salieron por un asunto de negocios y regresarian entrada la noche, Zeref se habia ido con su linda prometida a seguir planeando la boda dentro de unos meses. Así dejando a Lucy y Natsu haciendo lo que tenían pendiente de tareas.

Natsu empezó a tener hambre, quería ordenar una pizza y quería preguntarle a Lucy sobre su ingrediente favorito, hasta que subió a su habitación y encontró a Lucy en su cama y con las manos en la masa. Se encontraba desnuda, con una mano acariciando sus pechos y con la otra hundiéndose en su interior.

 **-Natsu...** -Pedía **-Por favor...**

Un objeto apareció en su vista, un vibrador, Lucy lo hundía en ella, chillaba y rogaba. Natsu empezaba a ver todo, se le hacia agua la boca y su entrepierna le empezaba a doler.

Pronto su mano bajo a su amigo y empezó acariciarse, Lucy estaba cumpliendo uno de los duelos que el había tenido. Con cuidado, se metió en la habitación, Lucy con tanto chillido no escuchaba cuando las ropas de Natsu desaparecieron.

 **-¡Ya casi Natsu!** -Grito, aunque casi se arrepintio al sentir como habían sacado de su interior aquel objeto y había sido reemplazado por algo cálido.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Natsu tomandola con la boca, no separó sus piernas y dejó que el tomará todo lo que el quisiera. Paso sus manos por debajo de sus piernas y la atrajo más a él.

 **-Natsu yo...**

 **-Has jugado sucio Lucy** -Sonrió con fascinación, verla totalmente entregada a sus caricias como en sus sueños, se levantó e hizo que lo rodeara con sus suaves piernas. **-Estás en mi cama con las piernas abiertas y dispuesta a mi ¿Que es lo que quieres Lucy?**

Lucy con la cara roja no dejaba de ver el cuerpo de Natsu, el tiempo le hacía bien a su cuerpo. No podía dejar de babear al verlo y estaba loca por él aunque tenía vergüenza por la forma en la que fue cachada.

Había aprovechado que su amigo estaba abajo para fantasear un poco. Y ahora que lo tenía desnudo de igual manera, no podía apartar su mirada. Se mordió los labios.

 **-Te quiero a ti Natsu...**

Lucy no sabía lo que había dicho, esas palabras eran las que había esperado para al fin poseerla. Creía que era un sueño de los que siempre tenía pero al ver como Lucy sacaba un paquetito de su mesa de noche, abrirlo y con sus suaves manos ponerlo en su miembro.

Se dio cuenta del calorcito que desprendía Lucy, eso no era un sueño.

 **-No sabes cuanto tuve que aguantar desde que te vi modelando aquella pequeña ropa interior** -Y había entrado con lentitud en ella.

 **-¿Me observaste?**

 **-Varias noches** -Se movió con lentitud robandole varios gemidos **-No sabes cuantas duchas frías tuve que tomar**

 **-No eres el único** -Natsu le arrancó un gemido, con cariño, acaricio su pecho **-Un día te vi tocandote y yo...**

 **-¿Me observaste?** -Le copió la pregunta, sus caderas no dejaban de moverse y aunque quisiera, se estuviera perdiendo de la calidez de ella.

 **-Empecé a fantasear contigo Natsu** -Acerco su rostro al suyo, rozaba sus labios **-Empezaba a soñar contigo...**

 **-Ya somos dos...**

Y se besaron sin querer detenerse. Que suerte para ellos que tenían la casa sola por unas horas, tal vez Natsu haría realidad sus sueños.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

¿Está historia de los sueños acabo? Realmente no, incitó a Natsu y Lucy a cumplir varias fantasías que habían tenido. ¿Empezado alguna relación? Se podría decir que si.

Cada día contaban sus sueños y en poco tiempo los hacían realidad ¿Pervertidos? Probablemente.

Algunas veces se preguntaban si lo que hacían era parte de sus sueños pero las caricias que cada uno se otorgaban les decía lo contrario.

Y a veces entre las miradas ya no había nada que decir, soñarian y soñarian, sus sueños les dirían que hacer.

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del sexto día!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Bueno, con uno que otro nerviosismo, es la primera vez que participó y que escribo un poco de más de lo normal de esta categoría tan ardiente._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 24 de Octubre de 2017_**


	10. Day 7: Games

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al séptimo día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Love Fest 2017! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas, carnales y fantasiosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Advertencia: El capítulo tiene lo que coloquialmente se le conoce como Lemon. Así que porfavor leer bajo su propio riesgo._**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 **Day 7: Games - Juegos**

* * *

Lucy pensó en voz alta en ese momento.

 **-Sabías Natsu...** -Lo miro y tocó su hombro para llamar su atención **-Podría pasar un meteorito y destruir todo lo que quieres, podría convertirme en zombie y eventualmente te morderia y te convertirias en uno pero simplemente no te darías cuenta porque no dejas de jugar**

Creyó que así su novio de pelo rosa al fin le tomaría atención e irían a una cita a algún lugar de su pequeña ciudad. Ella se conformaba con pequeños paseos al parque y comiendo un rico helado de vainilla con chocolate y discutirian antes de la risas como siempre.

 **-¿Que dijiste Lucy?** -Lamentablemente creyó mal.

Hace unas semanas que Natsu no soltaba tanto su celular, como algunas consolas portátiles, la computadora y aquella que iba conectada a su pantalla.

No sabía que le había picado y ahora se la pasaba jugando la mayoría del tiempo, prestaba atención en clases pero después de estas y en los pequeños recesos le daba igual y jugaba dejando así a Lucy sola.

Estaba un poco enojada porque sólo prestaba atención a plástico inteligente pero era ese mismo plástico lleno de circuitos y que le decía que uno más uno eran dos, le había quitado a Natsu.

 **-Por el momento...** -Volvió a pensar en voz alta.

Vio como a su querido novio se le había acabado la batería y al no traer las de repuesto, decidió tomar sus cosas y al fin ver a Lucy.

 **-¿Nos vamos a tu casa?**

 **-Mejor vamos a la tuya** -Insistió **-Mis padres llegarán un poco tarde y no me gustaría estar sola** -Pedía quedarse un poco más con él **-¿Si se podría?**

 **-¡Claro!** -Lucy sonrió triunfante, soltó un gritito de emoción y tomó sus cosas.

Natsu la esperaba a la salida, antes de salirse, ambos se tomaron de las manos y emprendieron su rumbo.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

 **-¡Ya llegamos mamá!**

 **-¡Bienvenido Natsu!** -Se asomaba una señora de cabello negro **-¡Oh! querida Lucy, que agradable tu compañía**

 **-Buenas tardes señora Aya** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

 **-Buenas tardes Lucy** -Le sonrió con cariño y le devolvió el beso en su mejilla **-¿A que se debe tu compañía?**

 **-Bueno, mis padres llegarán un poco tarde hoy y no me gustaría quedarme sola en la casa** -No era mentira que ella se quedaría sola en casa, le daba un poco de vergüenza.

 **-Que bueno que decidiste acompañarnos y sabes...** -La tomó de las manos **-Que bueno que llegaste acompañada de nuestro querido Natsu ¿Podrías ayudarme en la cocina?**

 **-¡Claro!**

 **-Natsu ¿Podrías subir a tú cuarto y cambiarte?**

 **-Claro mamá** -Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, la vio irse contenta y antes de subir a su cuarto le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Lucy **-Te esperaré después de que mi mamá decida dejarte ir**

 **-No te preocupes ahora ve** -Vio como su novio subió las escaleras con rapidez y suspiro.

 **-Lamento que mi niño este más metido en los video juegos que en ti querida** -Lucy brinco al escuchar las palabras de su suegra **-Lo hemos regañado pero no se el motivo por el cual a querido jugar muy seguido**

 **-Al menos presta atención en clases, me aseguro de ello pero...** -Lucy hizo una pequeña mueca **-Me gustaría salir un rato a algún lugar**

 **-Te entiendo querida** -Aya vio la tristeza en el rostro de Lucy **-Sabes, tengo que ir al supermercado por unas cosas** -Tomó su bolso y unas llaves **-No es necesario que me acompañes, voy por unas cuántas cosas e iré a visitar una amiga** -Tomó a Lucy de los hombros y le guiño el ojo **-Espero no tardar unas dos horas y en lo que no estoy quiero que vigiles a mi hijo y haga su tarea**

 **-Claro, no se preocupe** -Lucy miró a su suegra, no entendía porque estaba así.

 **-Muchas gracias Lucy, recuerda que dentro de dos horas llegará Tetsuya y Zeref** -Antes de despedirse le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla **-¡No tardó!**

Y se fue. Lucy miró con un sonrojo por donde se había ido su suegra. Luego miro las escaleras a la planta alta de la casa, tenía que ir a ver a Natsu.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

Natsu se encontraba entretenido jugando, en sus manos traía un control y su vista no se separaba de la pantalla. Había escuchado que su madre se había ido y sabía que Lucy no tardaría en llegar a su cuarto a regañarle.

Aunque sabía que Lucy no le diría nada y mejor siguió jugando. Escuchaba a lo lejos la puerta que se habría y cerrado en el mismo momento ¿Ese era el sonido del seguro en su puerta? Daba igual, sabía que era Lucy al escucharla sentarse en su cama.

 **-Ya se a que te mando mi mamá, sólo terminare esto y me apuro hacer mis deberes**

No volteó, escucho las suaves pisadas de Lucy y pronto sintió un par de brazos rodearle la espalda y besarle el cuello.

 **-¿Sucede algo Lucy?** -Preguntó.

 **-¿Porque le prestas más atención a ese videojuego que a mi?** -Preguntó, vio en la pantalla que Natsu le había puesto pausa y volteó un poco.

 **-¿Lucy?** -Vio el sonrojo de Natsu y sabía porque, lo único que vestía era su ropa interior.

 **-¿Sucede algo Natsu?** -Siguió en su camino de volver a darle pequeños besitos, en sus labios podía sentir el pulso acelerado de él.

 **-¿Porque estas...?** -No terminó de hablar, tuvo que retroceder pero Lucy lo seguía, gateaba a él.

Cuando Natsu choco contra su escritorio, Lucy encontró una oportunidad de sentarse entre sus piernas.

 **-Todo este tiempo me has ignorado por un estúpido juego** -Iba hablar Natsu cuando sintió el suave dedo de Lucy en sus labios **-Se que no debo sentirme así por un estúpido juego pero...** -Lucy empezó a darle pequeños besos en sus mejillas **-Me he sentido sola y tu no te has dado cuenta ¿Acaso tengo que hacer esto para que me prestes atención sólo a mi?**

Natsu tuvo que tragar duro, ver a Lucy con esa ropa interior negra, ¡Dios! No era un estúpido, ya había tenido relaciones con Lucy pero simplemente ese día parecía que era como el primer día que se entregaron.

Lucy pudo ver el nerviosismo de Natsu, veía como las manos de Natsu de debatían en posarlas sobre su trasero o dejar que ella tomará el control.

No dudó, con sus manos empezó a tocar su cuello, sus hombros, los músculos de sus brazos hasta llegar a la orilla de su camisa. Con una sonrisita, empezó a subirla por su cuerpo hasta que Natsu por mero impulso subió sus brazos.

Una vez su pecho descubierto, Lucy empezó a besar su pecho, a tocar sus músculos. Veía el rostro de Natsu, se debatía entre tomarla o no.

 **-¿Acaso no quieres?** -Hablo Lucy al separarse de él, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba debatiendo con sigo mismo **-Lo siento si soy brusca y tomé todo esto tan repentinamente, yo sólo te extraño y extraño que me toques** -Estaba un poco triste.

Antes de levantarse, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se levantó. Busco su ropa cerca de la cama de Natsu, estaba por levantarla cuando sintió la mano de Natsu tomando la suya.

 **-No te vayas Lucy yo...** -Lo escucho suspirar **-Lamento que llegáramos a pelear por un estúpido juego y más lo lamento yo por prestarle más atención que a mi novia** -La tomo del brazo y le dio la vuelta, haciendo que Lucy chocara con el duro pecho de Natsu, podía oler su colonia masculina **-¿Me perdonas?**

Lucy no pudo resistirse a la cara de tristeza de Natsu. Ella sólo sonrió, le tomo de las mejillas y le planto un beso que correspondió gustoso.

Sentía las manos de Natsu recorrer su espalda, desabrocho en su paso el sostén, hasta llegar a su trasero y levantarla, Lucy rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y dejó caer por entre medio de ellos su sostén. Sus labios no se separaban, Lucy empezaba a recorrer con sus manos el pecho de Natsu.

Sentía a Natsu caminar a su cama y caer junto con ella ahí. Cuando Natsu se separó de ella, vio su largo cabello esparcido por el colchón, sus labios hinchados, sus mejillas rojas y su mirada brillante.

 **-Lamento realmente perderme todo esto Lucy** -Tomó uno de los pechos de Lucy y empezó a masajearlo mientras su mano bajaba peligrosamente a sus bragas y metía su mano en ella, la acariciaba en circulos **-Y ahora te compensare por todo lo que perdimos**

 **-Eso espero** -Lucy bajo una de sus manos y las metió por el pantalón de Natsu, con una caricia podía sentir que había despertado, se sentía poderosa al ser ella quien le arrancará un gruñido **-Deseo que me toques y recordemos nuestras noches cálidas** -Le sonrió con cariño, un jadeo salió de ella, Natsu había aventurado un dedo en ella **-No te preocupes por tus padres o tu hermano, tu mamá me dijo que llegarían en dos horas...**

 **-Bueno, creo que tenemos mucho que hacer en estas dos horas cariño** -Ambos soltaron pequelas risitas, Natsu la miraba con amor y podía ver que para Lucy lo miraba de igual manera **-¿Que más te dijo mi mamá?**

 **-Eso será un secreto entre mi suegra y yo cariño** -Soltó una pequeña risita al ver las mejillas infladas de su novio.

Le causo ternura, por lo que terminó de bajar el pantalón de Natsu y ver como su miembro se levantaba, Lucy tuvo que morder sus labios, estaba ansiosa de él.

Natsu soltó una risita, soltó uno de sus pechos, sacó la mano de su feminidad y empezó a lamerla.

 **-¿Quieres que juegue contigo Lucy?** -Natsu la miro con picardía.

 **-Eso suena bien para mi Natsu** -Sonrió Lucy con complicidad.

Entre besos y arrumacos Natsu tomó a Lucy y empezó a llenarla de cariño por todos los días que la había dejado sola.

 **-Te amo Lucy...**

 **-Te amo Natsu...**

Entre sonrisas empezaron el acto pasional, se enterraba en Lucy con estocadas fuertes y salvajes, ella rasguñaba su espalda y le daba una que otra mordida.

 _"Te dejaré un rato con Natsu, creo que ambas sabemos como llamar la atención de nuestros hombres. Eres linda y no dudo que seas alguien con bonito cuerpo, usa esa arma a tu favor, solo espero que cuando regrese no escuché algo que me pueda perturbar. Disfruta."_

Mientras Natsu besaba su cuerpo y disfrutaba de ella, Lucy había recordado las palabras que le había dicho su suegra, le dijo en un pequeño susurro.

Tal vez ella era una bruja. Porque ahora disfrutaba del lado pasional de Natsu, dejándolo entrar en su cuerpo y sintiendo como era besada con cariño haciendo olvidar todo abandono que había tenido por culpa de los juegos.

 **#NaLuLoveFest2017**

Con sus miradas llenas de amor siguieron con el acto y antes de que llegará la familia a las dos horas después, se dieron una rápida ducha y Natsu empezaba a jugar una vez más pero con Lucy sentada entre sus piernas y dándole pequeñas caricias y besos.

Incluso cuando su madre se asomó diciéndoles que la comida estaba lista, se sorprendió ver a su querido hijo mejor besar con mucha pasión Lucy y había dejado su tonto control a un lado, aparte de que la cama de su hijo estaba misteriosamente desacomodada.

Soltó pequeñas risitas, su plan había funcionado y al fin veía a su hijo con su novia feliz.

Tal vez sólo necesitaban un empujoncito. Y así con el aviso, se alejó feliz del cuarto de su hijo escuchando las pequeñas risitas y jugueteos de su hijo y su novia.

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del séptimo día!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Bueno, con uno que otro nerviosismo, es la primera vez que participó y que escribo un poco de más de lo normal de esta categoría tan ardiente._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 25 de Octubre de 2017_**


	11. Bonus 3: Piercings

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al Último Bonus y último día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Love Fest 2017! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas, carnales y fantasiosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Advertencia: El capítulo tiene lo que coloquialmente se le conoce como Lemon. Así que porfavor leer bajo su propio riesgo._**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Bonus 3: Piercings - Piercings_**

* * *

Ese día era un día en especial para Lucy, con felicidad y con poca ropa esperaba paciente en el grande cuarto donde no sólo se encontraban sus cosas, si no también las de alguien más. Se sentó en la cama mientras movía sus piernas de adelante a atrás. Se miro al espejo frente a ella, una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de emoción. Soltó una leve carcajada antes de cerrar sus ojos y que los recuerdos empezarán a llegar a su mente.

 ** _#NaLuLoveFest2017_**

 ** _"¡Lucy! No te debes de juntar con las malas personas"_**

Desde que Lucy era pequeña, siempre había escuchado a su papá decir esas palabras. Sin embargo, al ser pequeña, ella no veía quien era bueno o quien era malo, nunca le tomó importancia a las palabras.

 ** _"Nunca debes criticar a las personas antes de conocerlas"_**

Eran las últimas palabras de su madre antes de morir. ¿Como su padre y su madre podían ser completamente diferentes? Ella no lo comprendió, sabía que el amor había sido ciego. Pero regresando al tema principal, Lucy creció con los dos tipos de personas, buenas y malas.

Sin embargo, al conocer al gran y muy mala persona Natsu Dragneel, su vida cambió. Era un chico alejado de todos, tenía tatuajes y cicatrices por todo su cuerpo. Perforaciones por las orejas, cejas, labios y lengua. Una persona muy mal vista por la sociedad pero que para sus ojos era como un Adonis.

Lo había visto por primera vez en la tienda de Piercings del centro de la ciudad. Pasaba ahí en un día tan caluroso y saliendo de la escuela, sus miradas de cruzaron, esos ojos jade fue lo más la cautivó, el cabello de color rosa le llenó de curiosidad.

 **-Mucho gusto ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?** -Pregunto con cortesía.

 **-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tus ojos son hermosos?** -Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

 **-Creo que no...**

Una conversación tan infantil pero que fue el comienzo de algo mucho mejor.

 ** _#NaLuLoveFest2017_**

 **-¡Te lo advierto niña! ¡Si te veo con él verás las consecuencias de mi ira y te irás de esta casa!**

Lucy tuvo que huir de su casa ante la amenaza de su padre, tomo unas pocas cosas y aunque estuviera lloviendo salió corriendo. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, corrió lo más que pudo a la casa de aquel chico de cabellos rosados. Cuando llego, tocó con desesperación hasta que el chico le abrió y la recibió entre sus brazos.

 **-¿Porque saliste con esta lluvia?** -Alzó su rostro húmedo y vio sus ojos rojos **-¿Que sucedió?** -Le pregunto con ternura mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

 **-¿Me puedo quedar contigo?** -Pregunto con timidez.

Con una sonrisa la dejo pasar, le pidió que se bañara mientras el le preparaba algo caliente. Una vez que salió, fue envuelta entre los brazos del chico y llena de varios besos en sus mejillas.

 **-Lamentó venir, mi papá me corrió de la casa cuando le dije...**

Natsu sólo suspiro. Alzó su rostro y le dedico la mejor de las sonrisas.

 **-Si no me quiere aceptar esta bien, estoy acostumbrado a eso, con tal de que la chica que amo me quiera, con eso me basta**

 **-Lamento que nuestro segundo aniversario terminará de esta manera...**

Sin embargo, no terminó de hablar. Los labios de Natsu la tomaron, con sus grandes manos empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de ella. Lucy no pudo evitar las sensaciones que el le provocaba, con un gemido le permitió que su lengua entrará y acariciara la suya. Con un impulso, enredó sus piernas a su cadera y tambaleantes llegaron hasta el sillón.

Con la respiración acelerada se separaban, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos cegados por el deseo.

 **-Te amo Lu...**

 **-Te amo Natsu...**

Como adolescentes se besaron entre risas. Se entregaron a las caricias del otro a cuerpo y al igual que noches anteriores, se volvían uno. Natsu entraba en su cuerpo con cuidado, Lucy brincaba de entre sus piernas mientras el contrario besaba sus pechos y le decía cuanto la amaba.

Con sus frentes pegadas y el éxtasis en sus cuerpos se mantenía, era realmente difícil poder controlarse.

 ** _#NaLuLoveFest2017_**

El tiempo había pasado y aunque Jude intentó ir por Lucy a las malas, Natsu le demostró que el podría llegar a ser el indicado. Y así llegamos al día de hoy, Lucy esperaba con ansias que Natsu regresará a la casa después del trabajo.

Ella había llegado temprano del suyo y que mejor que esperarlo de una manera tan seductora. Y más ahora que tenía un secreto bajo esa ropa, era una sorpresa.

 **-¡Ya llegue Lu!** -Escuchó a lo lejos.

 **-¡Estoy en el cuarto Nat!** -Grito con alegría.

Escucho las pisadas de Natsu, se paró de la cama y empezó a desabotonar la camisa.

 **-Vengo cansado Lu, tuve mucho trabajo a pesar...** -Había entrado sin ver frente a él.

 **-¿Estas cansado para mi?**

Cuando Natsu alzó su mirada, tuvo que cerrar la boca que se le hacía agua. Veía a Lucy desnuda y sólo utilizando unas pequeñas braguitas. Se deleitó la pupila, sus ojos subían con lentitud por su cuerpo, se ponía duro. Un jadeo salió de él, tuvo que morder sus labios cuando subió su vista a los grandes y hermosos pechos que tanto amaba. En la punta de sus senos se encontraba un pequeño accesorio de metal.

 **-¿Y eso?** -Pregunto sorprendido y a paso lento se acercaba a ella.

 **-Bueno, hoy es nuestro aniversario y quería darte una sorpresa...**

Con hambre la beso mientras se dirigían a la cama. Cuando cayeron, Natsu bajo sus manos a sus pechos, con cuidado empezó acariciarlos hasta que estuvieran un poco más erectos. Con suavidad tomo las argollas de sus pechos y los estiro un poco. Un suave ronroneo salió de Lucy.

 **-¿Porque no me dijiste? Yo te los hubiera hecho** -Natsu le hablo con complicidad, lo que provocó que Lucy soltara una carcajada.

 **-Si lo hubieras hecho, no me hubieras permitido salir de ahí caminando** -Lucy le acaricio el cuerpo con suavidad hasta llegar a su pantalón **-Tranquilo, lo hizo Levy la prometida de Gajeel, no iba a permitir que otro hombre me viera, este era un regalo sólo para ti...**

Natsu jadeo cuando sintió la mano de Lucy sobre su miembro. ¿En que momento había metido su mano ahí? No lo sabía y estaba muy interesado en saberlo. Con una sonrisa empezó a besar sus pechos hasta bajar su otra mano a su entrada ya húmeda. Lucy genia sin poder controlarse. Natsu quien bajó por su cuerpo, le quito las pequeñas bragas y paso su lengua por la entrada de Lucy.

Aunque sonara un poco obsceno, a Lucy le encantaba sentir la lengua de Natsu ahí.

 **-Porfavor Natsu, te necesito adentro...**

Y ante esta orden. Natsu se quito su ropa y con brusquedad, se metió en su cuerpo donde las embestidas eran cada vez más duras y rápidas.

 **-No sabes cuanto te amo Lucy...**

Lucy no podía hablar, entraba a su cuerpo como le gustaba, le hacía temblar las piernas y su cuerpo pedía más contacto con el suyo.

 **-Te amo Natsu...**

 ** _#NaLuLoveFest2017_**

Fue lo último que dijo Lucy antes de explotar y sentir la simiente de Natsu en su interior. Su cuerpo temblaba y casi era de madrugada, las piernas le dolían, estaba segura que no podría caminar mañana pero valía la pena. A su lado un sonriente y amoroso Natsu la besaba y acariciaba con ternura.

Su vida había cambiado, si no hubiera conocido a Natsu, probablemente su vida sería aburrida. Ama a Natsu por cómo es y estaba segura que Natsu la amaba cada día más.

Sus miradas se conectaron y las sonrisas aparecieron. La vida era demasiado corta como para criticar al libro por su portada, Lucy prefirio leer el interior y valla sorpresa que había encontrado.

Tal vez una segunda sorpresa no le haría mal a Natsu al saber que Levy le prometió que pondría un piercing en un lugar donde los podría llevar al cielo. Ante una pequeña risita se dejo acurrucar entre los brazos de Natsu y se quedó dormida.

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del Bonus y último día!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Bueno, con uno que otro nerviosismo, es la primera vez que participó y que escribo un poco de más de lo normal de esta categoría tan ardiente._**

 ** _La verdad les agradezco que fueron tan amables y tranquilos conmigo. No se si sepan pero sufro de depresión y ansiedad, fue la razón por la que deje de escribir por un tiempo. No me sentía segura. Gracias a sus palabras de ánimo yo estoy saliendo poco a poco. Decidí darles el último capítulo que me faltaba escribir y aquí está._**

 ** _¡Les agradezco de todo corazón! No dejen de leerme, estaré muy feliz de esto. Prometo que este próximo año ya saldré de todo esto y escribiré como habitualmente lo hacía._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Yo, AnZuZu Dragneel; hoy 27 de Octubre del año en presente. Doy por terminado esta NaLu Love Fest 2017. ¡Nos veremos en próximo año!_**

 ** _¡Esperenme con mucha ansia!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 27 de Octubre de 2017_**


End file.
